


Words of Power

by Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)



Series: No Wolves Allowed One Shots [1]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheesy romance, Claws, Denial/Refusing to admit feelings, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun is a Matter of Perspective, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anal/Blowjobs, Implied Incest, Implied Smut, Implied Vampire Biting/Blood Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, No Wolves Allowed, No wolves, Slooooow fucking burn, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Where Sleeping Wolves Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy
Summary: When two Witcher's join two infamous vampires in Castlevania on Halloween, what could go wrong?This fic is inspired by Quarra and Xantissa's 'No Wolves Allowed' series. Please do read that! This can be read as a standalone fic however there is some context/character development to be had (and lots of other good stuff) by reading their fic!Enjoy!
Relationships: Alucard & Dracula (Castlevania), Alucard/Dracula (Castlevania), Eskel/Dracula/Alucard, Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt/Alucard, Geralt/Dracula, Geralt/Dracula/Alucard, Geralt/Eskel/Dracula/Alucard
Series: No Wolves Allowed One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536883
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Words of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Wolves Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743112) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 

> Many thanks to Quarra and Xantissa for letting me write this. I had tons of fun!
> 
> If you haven't read their series 'No Wolves Allowed', please do! This one shot is set several months ahead from where the fic is presently in 'Where Sleeping Wolves Lie' so I've taken some liberties with things.
> 
> Many thanks to Embeer, Dira and TrueTattoo as well. You're the best!
> 
> Warnings:  
Implied--lots of things!  
Fluff  
Language

It was a mistake. It really was. The moment he said no to Geralt, he knew he was in for it. He knew the moment he got back from a quick clear in the valley one night. He had just shimmied out of his armor and threw on his sleeping pants—he’d gone to the kitchen for a quick bite. Well, Geralt was there. The White Wolf, his Brother. He was with Alucard, who was stoned out of his mind and cuddling with his witcher in front of the hearth. When Geralt turned and caught his eye and his lips tipped up into a wicked grin—Eskel _fucking knew_ it was a done deal. It was over for him. Geralt pulling out Alucard, like some gods damn trump card? All puppy eyed and pleading, stoned out of his mind?—that was _dirty._

_“Please Esk it’ll be fun! It’s Halloween! We’ll all fit right in!” Alucard said breathily and not even bothering to ask him the question. They both knew exactly what he was talking about. Castlevania City. On Halloween._

_The blonde vampire slumped against Geralt, wrapped in nothing but a blanket. His gold and black eyes were huge, the iris blown wide, with his expression wistful and pleading. Geralt did this every time he wanted to convince Eskel of something. He’d say no, and Geralt would get Alucard. Doped up on blood or not, Alucard had them whipped._

_“Yeah you need to see this. Alucard took me last year! It was crazy! Nobody will even care about us!” Geralt stood, pulling Alucard up with him and nudged him forward towards Eskel. _

_“Pleeeeeeeease Eskel?” Alucard begged, pouting due to the loss of the warm body as he shuffled forward and casually invaded his space. Arms snuck around him and he obliged by wrapping the miserable, pale vampire up tight. The reaction was automatic by now. They’d been cuddling off and on for months, he, Alucard, Dracula and Geralt. But especially Alucard—poor vampire was always so cold when he was stoned. He glared daggers at Geralt from over Alucard’s shoulder. Freaking asshole._

_“Pleeease?” Alucard nuzzled into his neck, lips brushing against the ragged scars there and cool skin making him shiver. The scent of frost and wolfs fur invaded his keen senses and soothed some of the irritation he felt. “It would be nice—like your smell,” the vampire mumbled into his neck as he burrowed in deeper._

_Fuck. How do you say no to that?_

_Eskel felt his resolve failing as the vampire softened against him and fingers gently began carding through his hair. He nearly melted, and felt himself relax despite himself after a few moments. So much so he really had to resist burrowing in the nest of hair right in front of him._

_“I fucking hate you both right now,” Eskel grumbled as he glowered at Geralt over Alucard’s shoulder._

_“Is that a yessss?” Geralt asked from the bench he reclaimed near the warm fire, his voice lilting._

_“Do I get to keep my armor and weapons?” Melitele knows how many times he’d nearly lost them since meeting the crazy demonic duo! He almost didn’t get his weapons back from Drac the last time!_

_“Yes yes I told you we can come as we are! People think we’re wearing costumes! It’s hilarious!”_

_Alucard emitted a cute little whine and shifted closer to his body for warmth—at least he thought so. Maybe it was a ploy and he was being worked. Wouldn’t surprise him at this point…_

_“Fine. But you owe me—both of you do!”_

Now that he was there, in Castlevania City, on _Halloween_, one of the city’s major holidays, he knew now how fucked up his mistake truly was.

They’d dragged him to something called a ‘carnival.’ Which was some sort of ‘amusement park’ that people went to in order to have fun. There were huge, ‘rides’ everywhere which people would pay to enjoy with tickets, and colorful booths for games and merchants. Everything was lighted in every color imaginable. The scent of cooked meat, fried bread and some sort of sweet filled the air, along with the overwhelming stench of human—sweat and fear. He even caught the tale tell tang of arousal floating around from somewhere too which made him crinkle his nose, despite how used to it he was.

The place was packed. Families and couples and people dressed in all types of costumes went this way and that, bumping into each other or indecisively correcting their direction. Everyone around them was talking, laughing, jeering or screaming. Kids were darting around all over, with their parents yelling after them, and friends were yelling at each other to be heard over the din. The rides too added to the cacophony. The metal roar of the carriages as they flew nearby, or the zing of the clear pods that zoomed around the carnival over their heads, the crashing bang of some sort of car ride behind them and the heart wrenching screams of people plummeting to their deaths from the top of some convoluted tower ride_._

Though there did seem to be one prevailing theme. It was Halloween, and many lighted displays, balloons and signs depicted the Brotherhood of the Light fighting off nefarious demons of all shapes and sizes. Most were subtle, generic looking demons from some hellish nightmare fighting armored humans wielding crosses and swords. Others demanded your attention, looking like large demonic dragons—presumably attempting to impersonate Dracula’s dragon form—fighting equally intimidating winged paladins. There were other lighted displays too, showcasing gourds and pumpkins with goofy faces, or large pieces of wrapped candy.

The noise was overwhelming by itself, but when combined with the distracting, blinding lights, the constant motion of everything around him and the smells…well he was on _edge_ and definitely ready for a drink. Especially as he took in the colossal monster in front of him.

“Run that by me again? You want me to get on _that?!_” He asked Geralt incredulously as he stared up at the metal monstrosity.

It was huge! It looked like a freaking black centipede, dipping and weaving, curling and climbing across the entire park. Geralt called it a ‘roller coaster’. Alucard said it was safe, that thousands rode it every year. Yet every so often a group of those ‘thousands’ would fly on by screaming their heads off—so it didn’t _sound_ safe. Though he couldn’t scent the sour tang of fear normally associated with screaming…not much of it anyway…

“Yeah…it’s not so bad, especially after a few drinks,” Geralt reassured, standing shoulder to shoulder with him while they waited for Alucard and Dracula to return with said ‘drinks’.

They were in their witcher gear, full out, much to Eskel’s relief. The swords on his back, the potions and bombs strapped to belts, and his knives hidden in his vest—all helped ebb the uncertainty he felt being in such an unfamiliar world. He’d nearly drawn the swords a few times, having turned and been met with some sort of demonic creation from whatever hell hole this world had hidden inside it, but a quick hand on his shoulder either by Geralt or Alucard had stopped him.

‘_Just a costume bud.’ ‘Relax.’_ They would say—so he was _trying._ He needed booze though—at least a little bit to take the edge off!

“Mommy that big man’s eyes are glowing!” A little boy in front of them exclaimed. Eskel locked eyes with the kid who was wearing some sort of cheap looking plastic armor fit to resemble one of this worlds holy protectors.

“Shhh they’re just fancy contacts. Don’t stare.” The mother redirected the child’s attention elsewhere, much to the boy’s reluctance.

“See,” Geralt said with a hint of ‘I-told-you-so’ in his voice.

“Still can’t use my signs though,” Eskel grumbled as he let his eyes return to the demonic mess of steel and screams they wanted him to ride. Among other things. There was a tower that rose about five-hundred feet into the air that carried suicidal passengers up its four sides in a row of seats. When it reached its peak, it would drop, eliciting screams that could be heard for miles, and would barely stop just before it hit the bottom. _That_ one made his stomach clench just _looking at it_.

There was another ride similar to the centipede monstrosity that dipped and weaved all over the park, except you were in a clear tube facing down so you can see all the people zip by underneath you. There was a giant spinning thing with arms and claws that flexed as it flung you around which looked _really_ uncomfortable. There was a big wheel, and there was another tower you jumped off of into a net. There were more rides too, most of which he couldn’t even begin to describe.

And of course Geralt wanted to ride _all of them._

“Here you go!” A slightly accented voice quipped happily from behind them.

A drink was unceremoniously thrust at him. “What is it?” He asked dubiously as he took it from Alucard and sniffed the brown liquid. The scent of some sort of alcohol was overwhelming as there wasn’t much of anything else in it but a few cubes of what looked like ice.

“The drink is called The Carmilla. I asked for the strongest drink they had.” Alucard sidled up next to Geralt and lent against him. The blonde vampire was totally at home and relaxed tonight, dressed in his open blue and gold lined armored jacket. He wore his usual billowy white shirt beneath, held together at the top by a ruffled cravat. Black leather pants, black boots and his long sword, Crissaegrim pulled the ensemble together. However, he’d insisted on wearing a mask. The mask was simple: leather and dark blue with delicate floral designs cut around the eyes and ends decorated with two shining blue gems. Even with his long, snowy hair down, contacts out and armor on he wanted to take steps, because he was still fairly recognizable to most people who watched the ‘news’.

“Well, try it!” Alucard urged, his golden eyes nestled in pools of black gleaming with excitement as he smiled at Eskel.

Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes. This wasn’t Geralt’s first time trying the weird liquor, obviously. Eskel doubted it would have much of an effect on them however, so it was easy to oblige.

He had just taken his first sip when razor sharp claws found their way to the back of his neck, making him cough and sputter past his first taste. The alcohol burned its way down the wrong hole causing his eyes to water and throat to sear, but he resisted turning around to glare. The claws were pressed firmly into his neck by now, and their owner was standing close enough that his unique scent of power and burning embers filled the air. Despite his better judgement, he feared the slightest move would render him paralyzed, even knowing that Dracula would never let harm come to him—or at least harm he couldn’t fix…

A shudder ran through him as a clawed thumb smoothed against the side of his neck. Eskel looked to Geralt for help who only smirked at him.

“So where to?” Geralt asked, purposefully ignoring him and having mostly finished his drink already. Asshole.

“Win me some prizes!” Alucard said wistfully as he straightened and pulled Geralt towards the row of stands behind them.

“Yes. I want a prize too,” Dracula’s voice purred from behind him suggestively.

Eskel snorted, knowing full well by now what _prize_ it was Dracula sought. “You’ll have to look to Geralt for _that_ Drac,” Eskel said as he downed the liquor in one go, seeking distraction and comfort wherever _else_ he could get it.

Dracula rumbled behind him and the hand fell away, much to his relief and chagrin. Just like with Alucard, he’d been cuddled more times than he could count by the intimidating King of Hell. It all started with his kidnapping by Steingard, where he had been healed by Dracula again and again, day after day it seemed. All while the vampire played the role of helpless maiden awaiting rescue from Geralt and Eskel was used as a human punching bag.

It was absofuckinglutely _infuriating,_ but at the same time, Dracula had been the only barrier between him and madness. Sure at times the healing—the power breathing—nearly drove him mad with want and then the drawing out of the power left him needy. Yet the closeness afterwards kept him focused. Mostly. Dracula would comfort him, allow him to rest and come down on his own terms rather than forcing the circumstances. So he began to trust him, and after a while he’d decided that the vampire, for all his infuriating qualities and possessive tendencies…wasn’t really a bad guy. Dracula…had kept him _sane_, and ever since then, had slowly wormed his way into his heart much like Alucard had.

He was glad to call them his friends, two of the very few close ones he had.

Even if he was a pain sometimes.

Turning, he hurried to catch up with his friends and set the empty glass on a merchant’s stand as he passed by. Alucard and Geralt were ahead, followed slowly by Dracula who people seemed to be giving a wide berth—and rightfully so—as he waited for Eskel to catch up.

Dracula was wearing his long, elaborate red armored coat which was trimmed in gold. The armor part however could be taken lightly, as the layered shoulder coverings seemed to be the only piece providing additional protection. That was especially true considering it was entirely open in the front, displaying Dracula’s wide, powerful chest, which was pale in the dim light. He wore tight brown leather pants, covered in knee high armored boots and bordered by a gigantic belt that started from the middle of his abdomen and spanned down past his crotch. The center of the belt was decorated by some sort of demonic, horned skull. Dark red dragon scale gauntlets which opened at the hands revealing Dracula’s sword calloused fingers and black, razor sharp claws pulled the ensemble together.

The hand that had been possessively cradling the back of his neck moments ago was now stretched out towards him. Dracula’s eyes glowed an eerie low red and his shoulder length black hair curled slightly in the breeze as he waited.

Eskel dubiously side eyed Dracula as he caught up, and pointedly ignored the outstretched hand as he passed the incorrigible vampire. Dracula had been going at him hard lately—yet another reason why this outing was a mistake. The vampire was constantly pushing boundaries, especially since Geralt had essentially given him the go-ahead—more or less, by allowing Eskel to be pulled into their circle. Geralt’s tolerating and even participating in their cuddle sessions seemed to only encourage the vampire.

Honestly he was perfectly fine being close friends. He didn’t like guys—that was a solid nope. Yet Dracula and Alucard felt different—made him feel different, and had continued to grow on him. Though for the life of him he couldn’t figure out if that was because of the vampire powers he’d been at the mercy of, and all that came with them, or if it was because he was feeling something genuine. He knew he enjoyed the intimacy, like right now—how Dracula casually cupped the small of his back as they caught up with Geralt and Alucard. It made him feel cared for, wanted even—not at all a common place feeling for a witcher and something he’d resigned himself to do without.

It was nice, though until he could get his head figured out he _really_ wished Dracula wouldn’t touch so much in public.

Kind of negates the whole scary witcher vibe he was currently trying to exude.

“Wanna try this one? Looks fun.” Geralt had stopped them in front of a large tented area where the angry, loud crashes were coming from earlier. Inside, there were about a dozen or so small carriage looking oblong boxes people sat in and steered with a wheel while purposefully trying to ram into each other.

“Bumper cars,” Alucard supplied helpfully. “I’m not sure we’re within the size limits but you can try.”

The four of them waited in line. There was a family in front of them. A man, his wife and two kids and another family and a couple behind them as well. After but a few moments the current session seemed to end and the participants offloaded, and it was their turn. While the family in front chose their ‘cars’, Alucard consulted the attendant about size restrictions.

“Turns out there’s a minimum, but no maximum, so we’re in luck! All aboard!” Alucard said cheerfully as he paid the attendant in tickets. Eskel noted the attendant seemed to be an older man who had seen better days and totally looked _done_ with his job.

Once inside, the four of them picked their cars. Eskel’s was green, while Alucards was blue, Dracs red and Geralt’s white. It took him a minute to figure out what to do once he sat down. There was a wheel in front of him, and a bar sticking up. There was also a pedal on the floor for something. He watched Alucard to see what he was doing, and saw the bar pulled down, so he followed suite.

After a moment, the cars lurched to life, but his remained standing still.

“What the heck? I think mine’s broken!” Crashes and bangs sounded from all around him as he glowered down at the infernal box-carriage-thing.

“Use the pedal!” Geralt said cheerfully as he slammed into Eskel, jostling him to the side and making him grunt in surprise.

“Hey!”

Suddenly he was jerked to the other side and he glared daggers—Dracula had just smashed into him at full speed. The vampire’s eyes were glowing gleefully.

“You both suck,” he hissed as he slammed the pedal and shot forward.

“You know we do!” Geralt chorused from behind him, making Eskel’s ears burn red.

He didn’t really _need_ that reminder!

Using the wheel, he maneuvered around the large area, searching for either Alucard, Geralt or Dracula. Every so often one of the humans that had joined the game would barrel into him, making him curse and glower at them with glowing gold eyes.

Eventually he had Drac in his sight and Eskel slammed into him from behind at full speed.

“Ah ha got you!” he exclaimed vindictively.

Dracula whipped his head around and scowled at him, red eyes glowing.

“Is that so?” the vampire purred as his aura flared out around them.

Alucard took that moment to slam into the both of them at the same time. “Two in one! I win!” The vampires white hair had flared out behind him as they played the bumper car game, and now all three of them were encompassed in Dracula’s imposing aura of darkness.

Correction—four of them. Some kid took that opportunity to smash into the Lord of Darkness at full force.

“Hi! I got you!” a little girl squeaked up at him in delight.

Dracula slowly turned his head and glared at the girl who beamed up at him, turned the wheel of her car and zoomed away.

“Uhhh, Alu my car isn’t working…?” The pedal wouldn’t do anything, and his steering wheel had locked up?

“Yeah. Mine isn’t…either…” Alucard looked from their cars to Dracula who had surged away at an impressive speed.

Just then the wheel of his car spun and it lurched forward at full speed.

His foot wasn’t even on the pedal!

“Whaaat?! Alucard!” Anxiety coiled in his gut as it dawned on him what had just happened.

“AHHHH!”

Apparently Alucard was having issues as well. Not to mention the little girl who he could hear shrieking at the top of her lungs somewhere behind him.

The car sped forward with a mind of its own, its metal practically shimmering with the remnants of Dracula’s powerful aura. He braced himself as he rocketed around the floor faster than he thought these were capable. Anytime he smashed into someone it sent their own car nearly flying!

“Dracula!!!” he yelled as he brushed passed the crazy vampire. Dracula seemed to be in his element, his red car practically glowing and the striped design that wound around its front snarled into a wicked, demonic grin. People were starting to notice now, heading towards the gate exit and abandoning their normal cars in order to flee.

Eskel was suddenly jolted to the side then by one of the few remaining humans as he saw Dracula barrel into Geralt’s car and send it hurdling towards the gate. Geralt’s eyes were glowing an excited yellow at the challenge and scowled when suddenly his car stopped.

Red lights started flashing everywhere, and the attendant was trying to get their attention, yet four of the cars seemed to just _keep going_ having gained a mind of their own.

“What the heck!? Mine broke!” Geralt cursed as he jostled inside his car.

When his demon car neared Geralt, he wiggled out from behind the bar pinning him and jumped out.

“We gotta go! Drac did his thing—our cover is blown!” Eskel hissed as he grabbed Geralt under the arm and lifted him.

“Wha—Oh!” Geralt’s eyes widened as they locked onto Dracula whose car was chasing Alucard’s around in a circle.

“Alucard let’s go!” Eskel yelled as he pulled Geralt towards the gate. The attendant looked past them with wide eyes. He could scent sweat and fear rolling off the old man.

“Think your cars are broken,” Eskel supplied helpfully as he brushed passed.

“They’re…supposed to turn…off…” the old man muttered helplessly.

At that moment—they actually did. The cars stuttered to a halt, which he found out later as they grabbed a few more drinks, was because their batteries had died—or melted more like.

“Wait wait wait…So the attendant accused you of tampering with the equipment?” Eskel asked from against the bar his elbow was propped up on. They had moved to a merchant who crafted drinks upon request. Alucard had taken up a stool and was resting his elbows on the bar as well. Geralt stood next to the vampire, leaning against the surface in much the same way Eskel was. Dracula sat on a stool behind Eskel, who had shifted around just enough that he was trapped against the bar between the vampire’s knees.

Eskel resolutely ignored his predicament. There wasn’t much he could do about it anyway, not without earning himself a snicker from Geralt in the process.

“Yeah. They knew something wasn’t right when they hit the emergency shutdown switch. I threatened to sue them for using defective equipment.” Alucard sounded so casual, like Dracula possessing inanimate objects happened every day.

The merchant had finished up with Geralt and Alucard’s drinks and slid them over. Some sort of bubbly green concoction. Alucard gestured to the merchant to mix them all one more round to go as the vampire and Geralt clinked their glasses together and quickly downed their drinks. Geralt grinned after he finished his and slid closer to Alucard, wrapping an arm casually around the vampire’s waist.

“Sue them? What does that even mean?” What type of threat was it? Was ‘sue’ a type of weapon? Or magic? If it was magic he wouldn’t mind attempting to learn to ‘sue’ people himself…

He shivered, suddenly distracted as a clawed hand sifted its way beneath his vest to rest on his stomach. Apparently Dracula had been emboldened by Geralt.

Eskel _really_ hoped this wasn’t about to turn into some sort of competition_._

“It’s a threat one could make in this world that involves quite a lot of paperwork, legal teams, time and money. Just the mere mention is usually enough to get smaller companies and individual people to cow down.” Alucard lent against Geralt and smiled. “I didn’t even have to tell them who I was. The attendant was already blabbering apologies the moment I cornered him about ‘defective machinery.’”

Eskel deflated a bit, disappointed by the lack of magic and weaponry involved—honestly that type of threat was just a bluff, but at least it worked. “What’ll happen to them when the ‘batteries’ are recharged or replaced?”

The merchant served him his own fizzy green drink next. Eskel picked it up and took a whiff—discovering it was minty, with a hint of lemon-lime and a heavy dosage of several types of alcohol. This one was called The Naiad. He took a sip and savored the sweet and sour flavor that hit his tongue and slowly burned its way down.

“I’m not sure,” Alucard pondered as he side eyed Dracula.

“My powers manifest in ways even I don’t understand at times,” Dracula puzzled in response. Eskel froze as a clawed thumb shifted beneath his tunic to finger the spidery lines of the mark on his stomach. He guessed Dracula had been musing over it. By now it had grown, nearly covering his entire abdomen and had begun inching its way below his belt. The direction it was heading made him feel uneasy.

When he’d gotten the mark, he thought it had been because he’d potentially saved Dracula from the agony of being forced into direct sunlight—or so he’d thought. Apparently sunlight would kill Alucard, so he’d been under the impression it would be severely damaging to Dracula. So when Steingard had about pulled Drac into a beam of sunlight, Eskel had interrupted him and redirected the sorcerer’s attention back onto himself, and in the worst possible way.

He’d been pinned down and made to ingest some sort of poison, and was about to be tortured in full when Dracula had willed his body and mind into darkness. When he’d woken, Dracula had insisted that what Eskel had done so selflessly had been a gift, and that he deserved some sort of boon. Eskel refused, resolutely. He didn’t do it as a favor. He did it because Dracula was Geralt’s lover, Alucards too, and because deep down he’d—amazingly enough—began to consider the crazy bastard a friend.

When he refused, Dracula insisted on gifting him with the _mark_. He gave Eskel several options on where to put it, so Eskel chose his chest, and Dracula had placed it directly above his heart. He hadn’t realized what the mark meant at the time. Later on it came to him. It meant ‘mine’ or something along those lines. It started out no bigger than his palm and for whatever reason he couldn’t fathom, had continued to grow larger and larger until its spidery tendrils covered nearly every bit of skin.

Every time he dressed, he was torn between dismay and something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Affection maybe? Endearment? Exasperation? All three? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that something deep down was incredibly satisfied just knowing that there was someone other than Geralt, Lambert and Vesemir that cared enough to keep him around.

“So where to?” Eskel asked as he straightened and bolted down his drink. Dracula’s hand fell away, and Alucard straightened as well. The merchant switched out their empty glasses with new ones. He grabbed his and pushed off the counter to look around.

“Let’s walk,” Alucard suggested, “stop wherever you feel inspired! I do want to try that roller coaster sometime tonight though!”

“I’ll need a few more of these first, then sure,” Eskel promised as he quickly downed his third drink and set it on the counter.

Geralt and Alucard followed suit and they were off.

They left the drink merchant and slowly made their way through the park, only stopping on occasion when a human brave enough to approach asked to ‘take a picture’ with them.

Alucard gracefully obliged, but Dracula looked bored. It was only afterwards that Alucard explained to them what the human meant.

“People want to take photographs to make memories of special occasions. Unfortunately those of us who are in particularly elaborate and well crafted ‘costumes’ take the brunt of such requests,” Alucard explained as yet another family begged their time for a photo.

He and Geralt had been sandwiched between Alucard and Dracula for that one, with the humans awkwardly kneeling in front of them. He was sure Dracula got a kick out of that.

By the time they’d been stopped several times for photos, Eskel was feeling a bit too warm to be annoyed. He’d begun to relax despite himself, especially after Dracula had handed him and Geralt some sort of fizzy, red concoction.

“There’s not any aphrodisiac in this, is there?” Eskel asked the vampire dubiously as he sniffed it—it smelt of the crisp night air during a bonfire. “If there is, I swear to the Gods I will make a _valiant attempt_ at cutting your dick off.”

Dracula’s lips tipped up in a mischievous grin and his glowing eyes flashed over to Geralt who had already downed his.

“Please don’t, I kind of need that. There’s no aphrodisiac in Eskel’s drink is there Drac?” Geralt asked, having paled slightly.

“There is no aphrodisiac in Eskel’s drink,” Dracula purred, grinning wider.

Geralt’s pale skin took on a pink tinge. “Fuck.”

Eskel snerked and leaned into Dracula who nearly glued himself to Eskel’s side. A clawed hand had wrapped around the back of his armor and was resting casually on his hip. The closeness was comforting, though a bit too public still. However after downing that weird drink he wasn’t bothered as much as usual. He felt loose and fuzzy, and was incredibly relieved that was all he felt. Poor Geralt.

_That_ had certainly made any photo requests past that point more entertaining, especially as Geralt fought to reposition himself in ways that either didn’t tip human’s off to his predicament, or further instigate his _situation._

“Fucking hate you Drac,” Geralt growled as he shifted uncomfortably. The witcher’s face was flushed, sweat beaded on his brow, and he’d taken to trailing behind Alucard in order to hide himself. Eskel almost felt bad that he found Geralt’s situation so amusing. “This ever going to wear off?”

Dracula just hummed beside Eskel who side eyed him. The vampire looked incredibly smug and amused.

“Oooo! Let’s go in there!” Alucard pointed and rushed forward excitedly as his blue armored jacket flared out behind him, leaving Geralt to struggle and flail to cover himself.

The attraction that had caught the vampire’s attention appeared to be inside a building, with a sign advertising it as a ‘Haunted maze.’ The building was fairly large, about one hundred feet wide. He couldn’t tell how far back it went. The front was decorated with spooky tree cut outs that glowed an eerie purple and green. Nasty looking webs dangled from the branches, and occasionally a demon or monster of some type would lean out from behind a tree to ‘surprise’ them. From inside he could hear creepy music and the occasional shriek or scream.

There was a short line at the entrance, and the attendant outside seemed to be letting only a handful of people go in at a time.

While they waited, Geralt took that opportunity to hide himself a bit more fully by sliding into Alucards personal space. Eskel watched with a hint of embarrassment when hands found their way into Alucard’s jacket as Geralt stepped forward, embracing the vampire in full.

Alucard looked quite put out upon as Geralt nuzzled into him and murmured some words Eskel couldn’t quite catch. Alucard’s skin reddened and his eyes went wide.

“Don’t you dare!” Alucard hissed and attempted to shove Geralt away who only chuckled.

Dracula rumbled with amusement and ushered Eskel forward as the line shortened.

“Did you really have to spike his drink Drac? _Really?”_ Eskel asked slightly exasperated and very much empathetic for Alucard. He could relate to the mortification Alucard was currently feeling. He really could.

“Would you rather I spiked _your_ drink earlier?” Dracula wondered, his voice lilting slightly at the end as he handed Eskel yet another fizzy red drink he’d casually pulled from within his jacket.

“We both know the answer to that is a resounding nope,” Eskel shot automatically as Dracula offered him the drink.

“You seriously expect me to take that after you’d just spiked Geralt’s drink with an aphrodisiac?”

“Why not? I won’t spike your drink.”

“You won’t spike my drink—with anything? At _all_?” Eskel asked him with both brows arched in question. Can’t blame him for being skeptical. The result of Dracula’s last dupe was standing right in front of him!

Dracula looked almost hurt, though Eskel knew better.

“I promise you, this is not spiked. Take it, enjoy the night. That is my wish.”

The vampire’s voice was as sincere as he’s ever heard it. Though it sounded exactly like the voice he’d used when he’d insisted on granting him a _boon._

“Okay…well. My threat still stands, _vampire_,” Eskel warned as he hesitantly took the drink and sniffed it.

It smelt exactly as the last one, like crisp night air with a hint of bonfire smoke. After a few moments of contemplation and suspiciously narrowed eyes targeting Dracula, he downed it. It tasted just as good as the last one; like cinnamon and fizzy apple cider, and went down perfectly smooth.

“You could try, _witcher,_ but I assure you your efforts would have the opposite effect,” Dracula whispered to him.

He felt his neck heat up at the implication. The asshole wasn’t supposed to use his threats against him, but he wasn’t surprised. He should really know better by now…

At that moment, the line moved again. He and Dracula shuffled forward, and Eskel was pointedly looking everywhere but at Geralt who had taken to nuzzling into Alucard’s neck—much to the younger vampires chagrin and embarrassment. At least Alucard was wearing a mask!

Again, he’d have to find a way to thank Dracula later for actually being honest with him. Just the fact that the vampire _didn’t_ spike his drink with anything was extraordinary. No liquid power, no aphrodisiac, nothing. Just really fucking strong booze that was warming him very pleasantly from the inside.

Eskel’s eyes fluttered shut then as the hand on his hip came up and gently threaded through his hair instead. Dracula’s razor sharp claws sent sparks through his scalp and shivered along down his spine. “Did you want a drink too?” He asked without really thinking as he allowed himself to melt into the relaxing sensation.

“Mmm…Soon.” Dracula rumbled, stepping away as it was their turn to go in now. Eskel blinked and swayed slightly as he reoriented himself against the blinding lights and followed, passing Alucard. Alucard who had to forcefully dislodge Geralt and shove him forward. It was just the four of them as the attendant closed the gate behind them.

The inside of the haunted maze was dark, lighted only by flashing white lights and eerie glows similar to that on the outside of the building. The first room was lined with demons that towered menacingly over them from all sides. Some had moving arms, others had maws that lurched forward and snapped at them, others were static and didn’t move at all.

Geralt and Dracula stood in front of him, and Alucard stood off to his side. They all looked around kind of aimlessly, clearly unimpressed. “Okay. Which way then?” Eskel asked, as there were three ways to go: right, left and forward.

“Now we find our way out!” Alucard said excitedly as he darted to the right, leaving them behind. Geralt trailed after the white haired vampire hurriedly, leaving him alone with Dracula.

Dracula moved towards him, and he didn’t know how far back the building went, so he surged forward into the next room which was even darker. He could make out vague silhouettes around him in the shadows resembling various otherworldly demons. His cat eyes automatically adjusted to take in more light, so when something light and feathery brushed against his face he didn’t jump. He could just barely make out that it was a strategically placed cobweb that would freak normal people out in the darkness. Weak.

He kept going forward into the bright room ahead. Paladins in gilded armor towered around him, shining and radiating their omnipotencey. He was forced to go left then.

Eskel slowly made his way through the maze, steadily growing more impatient as his eyes automatically corrected to every room. Occasionally he’d hit a dead end and would have to back track. The first time this happened he realized he’d lost Dracula, but he was too distracted to care. Some rooms had demons, others were made to look like creepy bioluminescent caves or spooky moonlit forests. One was covered entirely in webs that nearly tripped him up, and another had a mini maze of mirrors he had to navigate which actually screwed him up a bit in his fuzzy state. He’d smacked his face into one before realizing exactly what was going on and then proceeded ahead with much more caution.

Ducking out of another ‘cave’, he finally reached what he thought was the back of the building, and found himself enshrouded in darkness with barely any light to be had for his cat eyes to pick. He jumped when a surprised shriek sounded from nearby that sounded suspiciously like Alucard, followed by a muffled groan, a thump and a metallic crash that sounded quite a bit like swords in scabbards slamming against a wall. Eskel’s ears reddened, knowing _exactly_ where Geralt was then—and what was probably happening.

At that moment he felt a presence manifest nearby. Eskel didn’t even need to scent it to know who or what it was.

Dracula, who blocked his exit and pressed forward, quickly closed the distance between them in the darkness. He braced himself then, already knowing what was coming considering what he’d just offered, and Dracula’s promise of ‘soon.’

“You here for your drink then?” He asked as Dracula got right up into his personal space. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last time he’d offered Dracula a drink. He just thought it was fair. They weren’t trading favors or anything. He just didn’t feel like it was right for him and Geralt to have all the fun getting buzzed while Dracula was left out. Least he could do was make sure his friend was included.

Red eyes glowed at him in the darkness as Dracula shifted closer and Eskel’s hands came up automatically to smooth underneath the vampires coat. Dracula’s skin was warm to the touch, and taut with muscle. The scent of power and burning embers slowly enveloped him, soothing away any leftover nervousness that hadn’t been quelled by the alcohol.

“I did say _soon_,” the vampire murmured as he threaded his claws through Eskel’s hair. The tips of his razor sharp claws skimmed along his scalp and down the back of his neck, sending electric jolts down his spine. Eskel relaxed into it and tilted his head into the touch. He’d long ago grown accustomed to being petted or having his hair combed, and practically ached for it whenever he was around the insufferable vampire.

“Well get on with it then,” he breathed as he arched his neck. The hand that had been carding through his hair rested atop his pony tail now and gently tugged his head back. The tension sent a pleasant shudder through his body which he _knew_ Dracula would make a note of.

“Soon,” Dracula repeated as he dipped his head towards him.

Eskel’s eyes widened a bit and he licked his lips. “I don’t want your power.” He didn’t want it, didn’t need it. It drove him insane with want, and had him pining after Dracula in the most unnatural of ways. All he wanted was to spend the evening with his friends without any extra powers directed his way. Well, with the exception of giving Dracula a little blood…anyway…

Dracula paused for a moment, hovering so close he could feel the warmth of his breath. Eskel wetted his lips nervously, almost tasting the power as it pillowed against them. “I will not force my power on you, for now,” Dracula conceded with a tilt of his head.

He nearly sagged with relief at that promise. Dracula seemed to be full of them that night.

“Then drink,” Eskel urged, wanting to get on with it. The sooner Dracula fed, the sooner he could recover from the aftereffects and the sooner he could get away from whatever Geralt and Alucard were doing. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if the attendant came in after them soon!

“Kiss me, and I’ll drink,” Dracula purred as his lips ghosted along Eskel’s jaw towards his mouth.

“W-what?” Eskel blinked and fought to refocus his fuzzy mind. “Excuse me?”

“Kiss me,” Dracula repeated as he let go of Eskel’s hair.

As the tension released, his head tilted forward and he nearly—unintentionally—gave in to Dracula’s request. Gods they were so close now it was tempting. They had sort of kissed before. If you count locking lips to swallow Dracula’s power down. Power that had basically conditioned his body into keying up almost anytime they were _this close_, and especially since he’d just been prepared to give Dracula his blood…Which _also_ had conditioned his body into keying to a certain phase_._

He…liked Dracula. They were _really_ close friends, but all that extra vampire shit _really_ made it difficult to tell what was real and what wasn’t.

Eskel brought his hands up and pushed away, putting some much needed distance between them. “No…wouldn’t that be a win-win-_win _for you? You get a kiss, my blood _and_ make me supremely uncomfortable? Who do you think I am, Drac?”

Dracula rumbled against him, and Eskel could make out the barest hint of a smile below the glow of his eyes. “My witcher—_Eskel_.”

He snorted and let out a sardonic laugh, though warmth welled inside at the rare use of his name. “Yeah, that big ass tattoo on my chest says it all.”

Dracula hummed, clearly pleased and pulled Eskel close again, who went easily. He’d been enjoying the closeness and Dracula’s warmth, despite everything, and especially his scent which was incredibly soothing. The hand returned to his hair, and clawed fingers tugged his head back making him melt once again.

He had but a moment to ponder where this was going when the realization struck him.

“Don’t you do it Dracula,” Eskel cautioned, pushing against Dracula again and making the vampire freeze halfway to nibbling on his neck. “You got to bite _if_ I kissed you. Well, I haven’t. So no biting for you!”

Dracula’s unique scent of power and burning embers flared and thickened, filling the small room. Eskel breathed deep, his eyes sliding shut as the scent triggered the feeling of safety and comfort inside him. It was such a good scent, and he knew ever since his stint in captivity he would have some fucking complicated reactions to it—_always._

Eskel smirked though as he opened his eyes again, realizing he’d gotten under Dracula’s skin. However as claws flexed against the back of his neck he really wondered if that had been a good idea…

“You really _are_ like a cat sometimes,” Dracula hissed as the hand gave his hair a firm tug.

Eskel stifled a moan as a shock of pleasure shot down his back to his core. The feeling was slightly unexpected, so he couldn’t help the breathy gasp that still managed to escape. Heat rushed to his cheeks at the slip up, and the barest hints of anxiety coiled in his gut as Dracula grazed the crook of his neck with his fangs.

He told Dracula no. He wouldn’t…would he?

“Ornery witcher…” Dracula mumbled softly against his skin before disintegrating into a million wisps of darkness.

The grip disappeared from his hair, and the body that had been warmly pressed against him dispersed, leaving him to carry his own weight. For some reason he felt totally at a loss. He’d been so ready to let Dracula feed on him, and he’d rescinded it partly because Dracula had been trying to leverage him and partly out of spite.

He felt like he was toying with the Devil though, who was pursuing him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world at that point.

“What the fuck even is my life?” he cursed as he rubbed his hands over his scarred face.

Eskel sighed tiredly and turned to go as he shoved the question to the back of his mind along with a hundred others for later perusal. However he froze at a sudden yelp off to his right, followed by a moan and another loud crash.

“DRAC! You can’t—!” Alucard’s protest was cut off with a groan and he could swear he heard Geralt chuckle.

Eskel snorted, heat returning to his face along with a slight pang of regret as he took the door opposite the noise. Guess Dracula went to take out his frustration on his lovers instead. _That_ Eskel was perfectly a-okay with, so long as he was _far away._

It was time he headed out anyway. He was sure the attendants were wondering about them, so it was time to play wing man to buy them some time.

“Where’s your friends?” the attendant asked, scowling as Eskel _finally_ figured out where the exit was in the bloody maze. The attendant was a middle aged guy, bald, with a bit of a gut to him. He could work with that. He’d get it.

“Uhhh. I think they wanted to check out _every room._ You know, for uh…pictures?” Eskel shrugged and passed the attendant to wait near the gate. “You know how kids are nowadays.”

The attendant looked both exasperated and understanding. “Yeah…my kids are the same way. Blasted phones and social media. They want to selfie with _everything_ it seems.”

Eskel didn’t know what a selfie was but he was inclined to agree if only to keep the ball rolling. “Yeah, I don’t have kids but I get it. My group has probably stopped bout ten times so far to take photos with strangers. Kinda just wanna be left alone you know?”

His eyes drifted over to the line that had piled up while they were inside. It probably had about thirty or so people in it. Crap.

“Well with costumes like that it’s no wonder people want to take pictures with you. They’re pretty good quality.” The attendant eyed the swords on his back, then his gaze moved to his glowing eyes and the scars on his cheek.

Eskel smirked and absentmindedly fingered the scar on his neck. “Oh…these? They’re the real deal. Got’m when I was younger. Pissed off my woman.”

The attendant blanched at him. “What the fuck?!” He covered his mouth quickly and flushed. “Sorry—language!”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Kidding. I actually got it from…work.”

The attendant quickly sobered up, surprise lighting his eyes. “_Work?_”

“Yeah.” A family walked by just then, side eyeing him and he heard vague mentions of ‘lets’ and ‘picture’ making him glare. They scurried off. “It’s not all bad. I talk to less people as a result, and you know how talking to too many people can be, I’m sure.”

A snort from the attendant made his lips tip up. Good. He hadn’t taken it personally.

“I definitely understand. People are dumb sometimes.” The man looked like he wanted to say more, but decided against it. “Well, it was nice chatting. I think it’s time to hunt down your friends—“

“Wait!” The attendant looked at him questioningly as he’d froze mid turn to enter the maze.

“Give’m like…five minutes? They were _really_ enjoying themselves.” Eskel didn’t mind adding a bit of suggestiveness to that comment. If he was going to be wing man, might as well have some fun with it too.

The attendant’s emerald eyes widened momentarily in realization before he doubled over and busted up laughing. “Taking _pictures_ eh?”

“Yep I’m going to stick with that,” Eskel conceded with a grin.

Just then the trio in question _finally_ made their appearance. Geralt exited with Alucard under his arm. Both were leaning fairly heavily on each other. Alucard looked nearly flawless if not for the slightly pink flush that dusted his pale skin and the way his snowy hair had been disheveled. Geralt looked entirely out of sorts however. His ponytail had come loose, and he was still fumbling with his belt. Eskel could just barely make out a puffy red bite mark that peaked out just above his collar.

Dracula trailed behind them both looking entirely too smug and immaculate, but for the pink flush of his skin.

Still feeling fuzzy and warm, he was suddenly hit by a wave of fondness for the vampire. Traditionally, Dracula would take what he wanted—always. If he wanted to bite, he would do it, regardless of the environment and circumstances. If he wanted to force power into them, there was no stopping him. Hell, if he wanted to spike their drink, they wouldn’t even know until after they drank it.

But Dracula hadn’t done any of those things to him. _Could have._ But didn’t.

“Did you guys enjoy yourselves?” Eskel asked with a smirk as he sidled up to Dracula. He snuck his arm through the vampire’s armored cloak and wrapped his arm around his waist. His heart fluttered nervously at the contact. It was one of the few rare times he’d instigated any kind of touch with Dracula in public, but he felt the vampire deserved some show of appreciation or reward for the restraint he’d been exuding towards him.

“No thanks to you, _witcher_,” Dracula said lowly as an arm crept around Eskel’s waist. The vampires scent enveloped him once more, though now it was intertwined with the aftereffects of the trios love making. He didn’t mind that so much though. It was pretty standard. So long as he was kept out of it, he didn’t care.

“Ya tons of fun. Wouldn’t you say, Alucard?” Geralt’s voice was honeyed as he grinned over at his lover.

“Yes. That was _fantastic_,” the vampire said breathily.

It was then Eskel realized that Alucard was high. The vampire’s wistful smile and glazed eyes proved it.

After a few moments of walking, his eyes widened as he realized the implications of the bite on Geralt’s neck. Dracula had spiked Geralt’s drink with an aphrodisiac. Dracula then _fed_ on Geralt, and Alucard fed on Dracula…

“Wait, so. Are you both high now? _And_ on an aphrodisiac?”

Alucard snuggled closer to Geralt and Dracula just rumbled softly against him.

“Mhm…you’ve never seen Dracula high, have you Esk?” Geralt asked him with a smirk as they shuffled on through the park.

“Do I even want to know?” Alucard stoned was adorable but…Dracula?

Eskel’s eyes widened as the vampire in question took that opportunity to nuzzle into the ragged scars that lined his cheek as they walked.

“He is totally coherent, by the way. He doesn’t get high like Alucard does. He just becomes more…loose.” Geralt inarticulately explained.

Oh. Great. A looser Dracula meant he’d probably get more handsy…Eskel sighed at himself, knowing full well if he’d just let Drac take what he wanted he wouldn’t be in this position and he’d have been well on his way to feeling normal by now. “Should we…I don’t know—go somewhere else? Don’t they usually have to sleep this off?”

Geralt shook his head and brought his hand up to thread through Alucard’s hair who had taken to nuzzling into his neck for warmth. “Naaa…Dracula will be fine. He metabolizes his high pretty quickly with how often he regenerates his body. Alucard might take a while though, especially with the alcohol in his system.”

Dracula suddenly lurched away from him as they passed a booth that was mostly empty, but for the attendant and a couple kids.

“Geralt! Win me a prize!” Dracula exclaimed, pointing at the booth. Eskel trailed after the vampire who stood in front of a tub of water that was low to the ground, filled to the brim with floating apples.

Alucard giggled as they shuffled over. “Haaa Father wants to see you on your knees again.”

Eskel smirked and lent against the booth to watch as Dracula crowded into Geralt’s space.

“Win me a prize,” Dracula pleaded as he unceremoniously pulled Geralt away from Alucard and dragged him to the tub of floating apples. Alucard clung to Geralt desperately until he was pulled away and out of his grasp.

His empathy flared as Geralt’s pretty wolf—their pretty wolf—pouted and shuddered with wide glassy eyes at the loss of contact. “Alucard,” he called over, smiling as he stretched out his hand.

Alucard’s eyes widened and he hurried over with a sappy grin on his face. “Geralt left meeee,” he whined as he pressed close. Eskel smoothed his arms through Alucard’s armored jacket and held him close as the vampire nuzzled into the scarred side of his neck.

He wasn’t entirely sure what their fascination was with his scars, but it felt nice none the less.

“Well, I’m here now.” Eskel muttered as the vampire shivered against him. Alucard’s pale skin felt cool to the touch and the scent of frost and wolfs fur enveloped him, soothing the irritation he felt towards Dracula. He’d really have to have a sit down with Drac on his timing one of these days. Getting Alucard high in public was just cruel.

He watched Geralt consult with the attendant about how the game worked while Dracula curled against him like a needy school girl out on a date. It was just like when he’d been captured. Dracula had played the damsel in distress, waiting for Geralt to come to the rescue. So the act he was putting on now wasn’t too surprising at all.

“Mhm…you’re the best.” Alucard’s cheek brushed his own as he pulled back so they could look into each other’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re my friend…” the vampire said softly and with utmost sincerity.

Warmth bubbled up inside him, constricting his chest as a wave of affection washed through him. Eskel couldn’t help the soft smile that played on his lips then. “I’m glad you’re my friend too,” he said lowly, his voice thick with emotion as he closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together.

This type of affection was something he and Geralt would express to each other on occasion, but now…it just seemed to suit the moment perfectly. Eskel had known them for over a year now. He’d grown to trust them as much as he’d trusted his wolf brothers, and he was almost at a point where he considered them family—if not for the confliction that had been raging within him for other titles the last several months.

He was silently berating himself for his indecisiveness once again when Alucard’s lips ghosted against his own. His eyes fluttered open, unsure and was suddenly reminded of their time in front of Kaer Morhen’s hearth so long ago, where it all started. Where Alucard had essentially cornered him; needy, cold and high, Alucard had abruptly pulled Eskel into their intimate little circle. Geralt found them then, and his acceptance that Alucard wanted Eskel involved to certain extent only solidified that.

Alucard’s lips smoothed over his again, this time more firmly, though without any form of urgency. It felt nice, and he closed his eyes, allowing Alucard to press into him and shift closer as he smoothed their lips together. It was—pleasant, and soothed something inside he resolutely chose to ignore at most times. Eskel let this go on for several moments, Alucard’s lips ghosting over his own, skimming against his cheek and jaw. His breath hitched when a hand shifted up into his hair, sending shocks down his spine and urging him to press forward.

He finally did, however when he felt the barest lick of Alucard’s silky tongue he pulled back. They were still in public, and while he had a pleasant buzz going, Alucard was high as fuck and he was pretty sure the vampire wouldn’t appreciate Eskel allowing him to go so far.

Alucard whined at the loss of contact and tried to reclaim it.

“Shhhh,” he comforted the vampire as he raised a hand to sift through and pet Alucard’s long white hair. Eskel urged his head down towards the crook of his neck, for the warmth and closeness the strung out vampire usually craved. “Not a good time, Alucard…”

Alucard grumbled against his neck, but settled—thankfully.

Eskel noticed then he held Drac’s attention, who was torn between watching him, and Geralt who was ‘bobbing’ for apples with his hands clasped behind his back. Geralt’s head was bobbing slightly, hair falling forward and sticking to his face as it got wet. Whenever he tried to bite into an apple he stared up at Dracula, and if he failed, he would mouth and lick it. The action was suggestively reminiscent of other activities that inspired similar movement. Activities he certainly didn’t want to be thinking about or watching his Brother doing.

Dracula’s lip tipped up and he licked them suggestively at Eskel who’d been unintentionally staring between the both of them.

Embarrassed, he looked away as his cheeks flared with heat. He knew full well what type of thoughts were probably running through Dracula’s mind.

A second later there was a fake shriek of joy as Geralt stood, having finally managed to snag an apple with his teeth.

“OH you did it! What did you win for me?!” Dracula clapped excitedly as he dove head first back into the part of the excited girlfriend.

Alucard grumbled and burrowed into him at the obnoxious noise, and Eskel held him tighter. He could understand all too well how annoying it was, especially considering he’d put up with ‘Damsel Dracula’ for seemingly days on end.

“You won…” The attendant hesitantly took the apple from Geralt who proudly handed it over—totally oblivious to the disturbed look on the attendants face. Dracula immediately curled against the witcher then and hung on, feigning excitement and way overdoing the happy.

“…a ring.”

Geralt beamed over at Dracula who feigned surprise before crashing their lips together.

Eskel looked away from the snog-fest that ensued, and was glad Alucard couldn’t see it. Hopefully his ears weren’t working either.

“They’re getting way too excited for the ring they’re about to get,” Alucard mumbled against his neck before reluctantly straightening.

“Probably,” Eskel agreed. They both watched as the traumatized attendant fetched a ring out from behind the booth and handed it over.

“Just…take it.” The attendant practically dropped it in Geralt’s hand before retreating. Eskel couldn’t help but snicker. Glad he wasn’t the only one.

Geralt looked crest fallen as he saw the ‘ring’ that he had won. It was a cheesy plastic ring, in the shape of a black spider with fake red beads for eyes. His wolf brother took it with a frown and turned to show it to Dracula.

“Oh…” Dracula looked it over, then grinned up at Geralt as he held out his already ring-laden right hand. “It’s perfect. Put it on me!”

Eskel stifled a snerk but he still grinned, finding the situation hilarious. Alucard too was shaking, barely containing his laugher as he lent his head against Eskel.

“…sure…” Apparently Geralt was mulling things over still, not entirely grasping the situation. Eskel decided to help him out.

“Geralt, why don’t you kneel? He’ll get a kick out of it.”

Geralt slowly turned his head to Eskel and arched his eyebrow in question.

“Remember like that one time? You had to rescue him?” Eskel arched both his brows in turn, hoping Geralt would get the hint. Sometimes it took him a moment.

Geralt’s golden eyes widened in realization and he mouthed the word ‘oh.’

The white haired witcher turned back around, giving Dracula his undivided attention then as he dramatically kneeled to the ground.

Dracula feigned shock as he covered his mouth and fangs.

“I uh…gift you this ring. Which I have won for you as proof of my…” Geralt struggled, and glanced back at the tub of apples with a scowl. “…proof of my oral…dexterity? And uh...”

Eskel was shaking with laughter now as Geralt struggled. His best friend really was at his maximum as far as articulation was concerned, but knew he’d do anything to make Dracula happy.

“…I offer it to you as tribute of my love, and undying affection, and would be truly honored if you would wear it?” Geralt grimaced, his voice strangled as he finished while his face was beet red.

Eskel’s was too, and Alucard had smothered his face in Eskel’s jacket to prevent himself from making too much noise as he laughed.

“Of course I will. Oh _Geralt_!” Dracula’s hand was fake-trembling as Geralt slipped the cheesy ring on and stood.

Eskel looked away from their passionate embrace and turned his attention back to Alucard. “Now that we’ve traumatized yet another attendant into quitting their jobs, what do you say about us finding you something warm to drink?”

“Mmm…that sounds like a good idea,” Alucard mumbled into his neck as he straightened just enough to allow them to walk together. Eskel kept his arm around Alucard’s waist and drew him close as they headed off in search of a drink merchant. He wished he had some other way to get the vampire warm, but he was at a loss. A warm drink would have to do.

They’d walked about ten feet or so when a scream rang out from behind them, near where the haunted maze was.

Eskel spun around and reached for his steel with his free hand, though he didn’t pull it yet, not having discerned what the threat was.

“AHHHHH!”

“EEEP!”

People were running towards them, away from the maze. Geralt joined his side then, eyes glowing and hair tussled.

“What is it?!” Geralt growled as his lip pulled up to scent the air.

Eskel drew in a deep breath too, but couldn’t scent much of anything except fear and adrenaline. Anxiety coiled in his stomach and he scowled through narrowed eyes. He didn’t bother widening his pupils to help search through the darkness, there was just too many other lights. Too much movement.

“Heeeeeelp!” A woman ran towards them and apparently their ‘costumes’ looked real enough because suddenly the lady had cowered behind him.

“What’s going on?!” He asked, his voice ragged and unfortunately very intimidating due to the scars that had barely damaged his vocal cords.

The lady flinched and turned away, only to be stopped by Geralt in turn. “What’s going on?!”

Apparently his voice was less menacing because she was able to stutter out an answer before tearing off.

“S—spider!”

Geralt and Eskel looked at each other with arched eyebrows.

“Spider? Really?”

Alucard, who had taken to cuddling up with Dracula, pointed over towards the haunted maze they’d been in. “Look!”

“What…?” He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for. The crowd had thinned out a bit. Everyone who had wanted to run had already done so…

It wasn’t until he took several steps forward and squinted his eyes at the exit to the maze that he saw it.

A long, hairy black leg, about five feet long, threaded with silver and ending in a claw, was sticking out of the doorway.

Eskel knew exactly what had happened then and turned around with a dramatic sigh. He pointedly looked at Dracula who was holding Alucard and was casually inspecting the cheap ring on his finger.

“Dracula. You have a new pet to send home. _Discreetly_,” he hissed, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder.

“I don’t want it,” Dracula countered, clearly unimpressed.

“Well, you made it. Unintentionally or not, it’s your problem. Now we can either make a scene with our very _real_ swords, or you can _discreetly_ will it away—shrink it. Do _something_!” Eskel was feeling exasperated for real now. Humans were potentially in danger. This wasn’t funny.

Dracula looked at him, his red eyes glowing like embers as he considered. He was just about to speak when Geralt closed the distance between them and whispered something in the vampire’s ear.

Geralt pulled away with a grin, which Dracula mirrored. With a quick wave of his hand, the leg sticking out of the haunted maze disappeared.

“Where did it go?” Eskel asked, confused, and also curious about what Geralt promised Dracula _this time._

Or maybe he didn’t want to know.

“Away,” Dracula said, still leering at Geralt.

Okay he definitely didn’t want to know.

“Away, _where_?” Eskel asked incredulously.

Surprisingly it was Alucard who answered, still snuggled into Dracula’s jacket and chest. “Probably to the Bernhards. It’s where he sends anything unpleasant he doesn’t want to deal with.”

Oh geeze. Boy was he glad to not have Dracula as an enemy.

“Anyway! Now that we—I mean I, got that taken care of. Where we going?” Geralt asked, practically bouncing on the heels of his feet. He looked antsy, probably ready to hit those big rides.

“I was gona take Alucard to get something warm to drink.” Eskel brushed passed Geralt and headed in the direction he’d originally dragged Alucard before they were interrupted.

“Didn’t I already help with that?” Dracula purred as they turned to follow after Eskel.

“We all know your definition of ‘help’ can be anything but, Dracula,” Geralt muttered, obviously feeling empathetic towards Alucard as well.

“Oh. My heart—I am wounded!” Dracula’s voice was wobbly with fake emotion.

“Oh enough of your acting Drac, you’re horrible,” Eskel berated as he rolled his eyes.

“Geralt likes it,” the vampire singsonged with a fanged grin.

The witcher in question just rubbed the back of his head and looked away—definitely not denying it.

After several minutes of walking through the park and ducking between tents, they found a beverage merchant that sold both hot and cold drinks. Alucard ordered a hot chocolate to warm his hands with, while Eskel and Geralt ordered something called a Combat Cross. Turns out a Combat Cross is a potent cocktail made of several different type of liquor called ‘rum’, pineapple juice, orange juice, bitters of some sort and ice—poured into a large container in the shape of a cross.

The cross was large, so it would be a pain to lug around, but at least it had a nice base. That way if he wanted to sit it down without it tipping over, he could. The drink tasted fantastic though, and by the time he was halfway through it the warm and fuzzy had kicked back in.

He cursed his fast metabolism sometimes. Was hard to keep a good buzz.

“Hey! I wanna do this one!” Eskel paused in front of a booth whose back wall was covered in balloons of various colors; white, yellow, red and some black ones with the visage of a vampire printed on it.

Geralt sidled up next to him. He had his arm draped over Alucard now who was snuggled into Geralt’s neck still trying to stay warm.

“How do I play?” he asked the attendant, a young women with purple hair tied back in a braid and silvery eyes. Her face was round and soft, and she showed no fear when addressing Eskel, which was admirable for a young human.

“You throw darts to hit the balloons,” she began to explain, pausing only a moment as she watched Dracula come up behind him to lay a possessive hand on his neck. “You get points depending on the color of balloon.”

“Which balloons give the most? The black…vampire one?” Eskel asked, stuttering and tilting his head back as claws raked through his hair. The simple touch got him every time and he scowled as he realized what he was doing. Growling, he smacked the vampires hand away so he could focus on the game. Asshole.

“Yeah, the Dracula balloons are worth 250 points each.”

Dracula chuckled next to him. “Dracula balloon, you say?”

“Yes…?” The attendant reaffirmed hesitantly. Her eyes darted between all four of them, obviously confused and rightfully so.

Dracula’s hand returned to the back of his neck and he leaned closer to murmur into his ear. “I want a prize, _Eskel._”

He shivered and twitched away out of the vampires grip, bothered by the rare use of his name and the suggestive implication. That was _twice_ in one night.

“C’mon Eskel, give him a _prize_,” Geralt goaded him from the side.

Eskel glared over at Geralt who smirked at him suggestively. Alucard smiled over at him too, though thankfully he was still too carefree to comment.

Turning his eyes back to the wall, he eyed prizes that lined the shelves on the side. One in particular caught his eye. It was a wolf stuffed animal. Its hair coarse and long, threaded with white and grey. Its eyes were yellow, and two little fangs peaked out of its maw. Honestly it looked pretty cheesy, but considering the ring Geralt had won…

Eskel looked over at Dracula, who hummed at him in question. “Can I use my knives?” He asked the attendant with a smirk, suddenly feeling hopeful. Dart’s he could probably do, but he felt much more confident with his knives.

“Errrr…knives? As in—throwing knives?” The attendant asked wide eyed.

“Yep! They’re not as traditional as your darts, but they’d do in a pinch.” Eskel opened up his vest and pulled several out, laying them on the counter. They were worn with use, yet sharp as could be, and felt like an extension of his arm which was all that mattered.

“Uhh…sure? Got your tickets?” The gal held out her palm to him, expecting payment.

“Here,” Alucard piped up, digging into his jacket and handing the girl three red tickets.

“Okay you get five shots. Go when ready,” she said, quickly stepping away to the side.

Eskel grabbed his first knife and tossed it dramatically in the air, letting it flip end over end before expertly catching it by the handle. He paid no mind to the hand that had returned _yet again_ to lay possessively on the back of his neck. It wouldn’t bother him. Handling his knives was second nature.

Carefully taking aim, he drew his arm back and let the knife fly with a flick of his wrist, nailing the first Dracula balloon dead center.

Without waiting a beat, he picked up the second and repeated the process. Then the rest, one by one without any time in between. All five stuck to the wall, right in the middle of black balloons earning him 1250 points.

The hand on the back of his neck tightened, and a clawed thumb grazed his skin appreciatively, drawing a tinge of heat to the surface.

“Show off,” Geralt grumbled, though without any heat.

Eskel took a drink of from his combat cross and shrugged. “Yeah, well, training and all that…”

The gal was struggling to pull his knives from the wall, and after a few minutes gave up.

“I got it, s’fine,” he assured the girl, his voice gravelly. Without a thought he’d hopped the counter and sauntered over, easily freeing them from the wall. The human looked at him with wide eyes and he shrugged.

“How much for that wolf up there?” He pointed to the one he’d been eyeing earlier as he stuck his knives back into the hidden belt inside his vest.

“Uh...Eight hundred points.”

“I’ll take it then, do you have a smaller one too? Another wolf?”

“Yeah, here.” While the gal brought down the wolves, Eskel hopped back over the counter. Dracula curled up to his side then and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

“Big wolf is yours, Drac. You said you wanted a prize.” Eskel grinned wolfishly over at the vampire who arched his dark eyebrows at him.

“That’s not the wolf I had in mind,” Dracula intoned suggestively as his eyes flared with heat.

Eskel flushed. He knew Dracula wanted him, had known for months. Yet the verbal reminders always bothered him. Probably because it was only recently he started coming to terms with the fact that they were affecting him in ways he wasn’t totally comfortable or prepared to deal with. The fact that he was well on his way to getting soused didn’t help either.

He swallowed harshly and distracted himself by taking the large wolf from the girl and handed the soft toy animal over to Dracula. “Well…that’s as good as your going to get. Cuddle with it and pretend it’s one of us if we’re unavailable.”

“If I do that, there may not be much of it left afterwards,” Dracula purred, cradling the wolf under his other arm as he subtly shifted against Eskel.

Oh gods.

Eskel rubbed his eyes. He did _not_ need that image. Why…why did Dracula have to be so descriptive?

“Here you go sir,” the gal offered him a smaller wolf toy. “You have two hundred points left to spend.”

Glad for the distraction, he took the small toy and his heart melted slightly at the resemblance. It was a little white wolf stuffed animal with yellow eyes. Alucard could transform into a large, nearly horse sized white wolf with yellow and black eyes. It was like a mini Alucard! It was perfect!

Smiling softly, he handed it over to him. “For you, pretty wolf.”

Alucard took it with wide eyes and cradled it to his chest. He clearly had not expected anything from anyone, even though he’d jokingly asked for prizes too. “Oh my Gods…Thank you Eskel!”

Eskel grinned at the vampire and turned away as warmth totally unrelated to alcohol welled inside him.

Geralt, who’d rested his chin on his hand, grinned over at him and narrowed his eyes. “You better not be trying to steal my wolf away.”

Eskel snorted and rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Though, if Alucard came to him for cuddling, who was he to say no?

“What do you want to do with the last two hundred points, sir?” The girl asked, garnering his attention once more.

Hmmm….His eyes scanned the shelves again momentarily, focusing on the lower shelves that held the smaller items. After a moment his eyes lighted on something dark and white, with fangs.

“Is that a little Dracula toy?” His hands gripped the edge of the counter as he fought to hold back the amusement in his voice.

“Yes, they’re one hundred points.”

“I’ll take two.”

He wasn’t sure why he got two. Originally he was hoping to find something for Geralt so he wouldn’t feel left out…but he kinda wanted one as well. Just because. Really a very pointless and unpractical sentiment, but still…

After he tossed Geralt the one and he’d attached the other to his belt, they left the balloon popping stand and continued their way through the carnival. Geralt decided to direct them towards the suicide tower, so Eskel made it a point to finish his combat cross before he was even halfway there. For _that_ ride he’d need to be fucking drunk—or as close to drunk as witcherly possible.

On the way there, they all took a moment to relieve themselves. With the exception of Dracula of course who stood watch outside the restroom with their prizes and crosses.

When they returned to the mischievous vampire, it was to see both crosses refilled with the fizzy red stuff that was oh so good.

And dangerous.

There was even a smaller glass, presumably for Alucard.

“Uhhh…Should I be afraid?” Geralt asked, eyebrows arched in suspicion as he took up his newly filled cross.

Alucard practically whined and stamped his foot when Dracula picked up the small glass and offered it to him. “I don’t want it,” the younger vampire pouted.

Eskel picked his up and gave it a sniff as he side eyed Dracula dubiously. “Are you trying to get us all drunk?”

Dracula hummed and shrugged his shoulders. “Witcher’s metabolize alcohol too quickly. I’m just trying to keep you going.”

“Sooo what about meeee? I don’t need to get drunk. I’m already high!” Alucard grumbled as he reluctantly took the small glass from his Father.

“That will warm you up. Trust me.”

Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Like mine warmed me up? Are you kidding? Did you spike my drink again asshole cause if you did I’m taking off my medallion and heading to Temeria for a month!”

“Yeah that won’t last,” Eskel said matter-of-factly.

“Shut up,” Geralt huffed.

Eskel took a pull of his drink then, saying to hell with it. He was sure Dracula wasn’t going to mess with him that evening, if he wanted to, he would have already had. And if he decided to now? Well he’d be good and fucked up for the tower they were about to face!

“C’mon Alucard, if I have to suffer, so do you. Bottoms up!” Geralt quickly followed Eskel’s lead. The two of them were always pushing each other to their limits, and this was no exception. Even if Geralt was sure he was about to be pretty screwed in the process.

“Maaaan,” Alucard moaned as he stared morosely at his drink.

“C’mon Alucard. I’ll be here for you if he’s lying. I really don’t think he is though.” Eskel eyed Dracula who was inspecting his nails. That didn’t bode well.

If Alucard ended up on an aphrodisiac man he was going to feel _bad._

Geralt was here for _that_ at least!

“Fiiiiiiiiine.” Alucard hesitantly downed the drink and tossed the glass over his shoulder which disappeared before it hit the ground.

“Alright, now to the tower!” Geralt shouted happily, obviously feeling pretty good and not-at-all aphrodisiaced up. That was good at least!

They gathered their prizes—Dracula as well by curling an arm around his waist; the possessive jerk—and quickly got in line for the suicide tower.

The tower in question was about five hundred feet tall or so, and square. Each side seemed to hold approximately twelve riders, for a total of forty-eight per cycle. There were only about sixty or so people ahead of them, so the wait shouldn’t be long.

They’d arrived just as the tower had approached its zenith. They all watched, captivated as it hung there, suspended for several moments until without warning it plummeted to the ground.

Eskel’s stomach clenched and coiled as he watched and listened as screams reverberated through the air. The sound only stopped once it neared the ground and the system that controlled it—whatever that may be—slowed its decent and it bounced up. It rose a bit past halfway again before falling and bouncing once more. It did this several times before finally coming to a stop at ground level and lowering so that the passengers could disembark.

He took a few long pulls of the super strong alcoholic beverage Dracula had made for them. It warmed him from the inside, and his skin tingled pleasantly while his muscles throbbed with a dull ache that told him he was on the verge of a really _really _good buzz.

Gods that was _exactly_ what he needed.

Dracula shifted behind him and Eskel leaned back into him, feeling all warm and fuzzy and really enjoying the strength of the arms hat wrapped around his middle. It was like cuddling—but standing up!

“Can I have the recipe? I love this.” Eskel looked at Geralt whose golden eyes had blown out slightly and had begun to glaze over. Half of Geralt’s combat cross was already empty, ha, no wonder. Geralt was further along than he was!

“It’s not something you’d be able to make, but I’ll gladly get your more anytime you like,” Dracula promised as he nuzzled into Eskel’s neck.

He scowled and pulled away, as far as the arms would let him anyway. “Hey, none of that. No taking advantage of your witcher’s while we’re already three sheets to the wind!”

“Haa…did you just refer to yourself as my Father’s ‘witcher’?” Alucard asked teasingly as he lent against Geralt. Geralt just shrugged, because it was true.

“Uhh. Yeah? Tattoo?” Eskel hefted the bottom hem of his vest and shirt up, displaying the spidery tendrils as if it were obvious. “Means I’m his witcher too, if I’m not mistaken?”

Dracula rumbled behind him, clearly pleased with the acknowledgement. Not like it’s the first time he’d conceded what the mark meant. There was no denying it…

“Well…just funny hearing you admit it out loud is all.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time…though maybe it is around you? You okay Alucard?” He noticed beads of sweat budding across Alucard’s forehead, and his pale skin appeared slightly flushed.

“Yeah…just a little warm is all. Father did say the drink would warm me up. Might take my jacket off—after this.” Alucard’s voice sounded wobbly.

Geralt’s eyes widened, and so did Eskel’s. _That_ was very unusual.

“What’d you give’m?” Geralt hissed as he adjusted his armor so he could bring his bare wrist up to Alucard’s forehead.

Soon as there was contact Alucard’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan.

“Something to help warm him up.”

“Annnd what else does that something do?” Geralt asked suspiciously.

Eskel felt Dracula shrug slightly. “Might exaggerate touch a bit. So don’t touch him.”

Damn, now that’s screwed up. Either he’s cold and clingy, or hot and over sensitized! Poor Alucard.

“He’ll be fine.” Dracula waved a dismissive hand and Eskel used that opportunity to wriggle out of the vampires grasp.

“You’re a jerk, Drac,” Geralt growled with only a little heat. “C’mon I’ll take your jacket, we’ll leave it with our drinks and stuff when we go up.”

“Oh Gods, thank you Geralt, you’re the best.” Alucard shrugged out of his jacket, leaving him in the long flowy sleeves of his white undershirt and ruffled cravat. Eskel sipped his drink while he watched Geralt take the jacket from Alucard and sling it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

Those jackets weighed a _ton_ even by witcher standards. It made him wonder at Geralt’s true strength now, and what other benefits he’d received from being breathed into by Dracula so often.

A light breeze kicked up then, and Eskel watched as Alucard sighed into it as the crisp air bit into his heated skin.

“You are _evil_ Father,” Alucard grumbled as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Dracula. “I really should have known better. Honestly…”

“You’re not cold anymore, are you?”

Eskel rolled his eyes as the line moved, they were next.

“Rather be cold than too hot. I can only take so many clothes off you know, before people start complaining.” Alucard whined as he turned and gracefully made his way up the steps to the base platform.

“I wouldn’t complain,” Geralt supplied unhelpfully as he followed.

“Hey can we leave our things here?” Eskel asked the attendant who waved their hand dismissively.

Shrugging, he took a couple more long pulls from his combat cross and set it in the corner. The stuffed toys, Alucard’s jacket and Geralt’s drink joined it.

It was time to board the suicide machine. As Eskel stared at the chair, and then looked up towards the peak of the tower, he realized he should have downed the whole cross.

“Let’s goooooo!” Geralt exclaimed as he clambered into one of the seats. Alucard followed next to him, then Dracula. Eskel sluggishly took the empty space between the vampires. The anxiety in his gut was twisting and churning so badly he almost couldn’t breathe.

It took only a few more moments for the rest of the humans to board, and the restraints to come down over their shoulders, safely locking them into place.

“We’re all going to die,” he bemoaned, not quite under his breath which elicited a snicker from the left of him somewhere.

The machine started its ascent.

Dracula sat next to him on his left, totally unimpressed and calm. Alucard was to his right, shivering slightly in the cool night air, as if he had a fever. Eskel scowled at that, worried for his friend. Looking past Alucard he could just barely make out Geralt down one more, who was kicking his feet back and forth in the air as if this was the coolest thing in the world.

All he knew was that the world was very quickly falling away from him and shrinking at a startling pace. The people below became miniature, while the surrounding area spread out before him allowing him to see the whole of the carnival, and miles beyond. The skyscrapers and towers of the city rose all around them. He could hear the screams of humans fading as they wound along the centipede monstrosity.

Yet still they rose.

The breeze that briefly whipped through earlier felt like a gale this high in the air. The wind buffered them, and if not for the additional supports around the tower, he was sure it would be swaying.

The tension in Eskel’s chest tightened and constricted as they continued their ascent, which even surpassed some of the cities towers. His heart thudded in his chest, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. This was crazy! It was too high up—higher than any mountain he ever remembered climbing in Temeria. His mind was fuzzy and whirling from vertigo made worse from the alcohol and his hands gripped the weird locking mechanism around his shoulders so hard he feared his nails had managed to cut crescents into them.

Many thought witcher’s weren’t afraid of anything. That they were heartless monsters without morals or emotion.

Well they were fucking wrong. He feared death, though he’d long ago accepted it as an inevitability. No witcher died in their bed after all. He also feared losing his friends.

Apparently, he also feared _this._

At some point on the way up he closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized it though, not until he felt a clawed hand on his leg, squeezing it firmly, offering assurance.

Eskel opened his eyes and looked over at Dracula, and he was afraid.

He was afraid of the drop, and also of the stopping mechanism failing. This in turn, triggered his fear of death once again, instantly followed by burning regret for all the decisions he’d yet to make and action’s he’d yet to take.

They’d reached the towers zenith, and all was silent but for the wind, the occasional murmur of the human’s around him, and roaring pulse of his heart in his ears. His indecisive mind, and traitorous heart, torn in two and warring constantly. He was afraid of them too.

“I will not let you die,” Dracula murmured, his eyes flaring with heartfelt conviction.

Eskel’s eyes widened and suddenly they were falling.

“Oh Godssss!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as his stomach lurched up into his throat. The world flashed by in a blinding blur of lights and Eskel clenched his eyes shut as the anxiety within peaked, restricting his breath and freezing his mind. He thought he was going to pass out—die—He couldn’t breathe!

Bounce.

They hit bottom and shot up, then down they went again. His stomach lurched and flipped as he gasped in a breath.

Bounce.

Up. Another gasp of breath. Down. His chest untightened slightly. Bounce. Up. Down. Breath. Bounce.

Bounce.

Eskel let out a soft whine as the suicide ride slowed and he finally opened his eyes. The tops of tents came into view then and rose above his head as they settled back down on the platform. The anxiety he felt twisted inside, coiled and churned as he panted for breath.

Dracula squeezed his hand and he jumped, not even realizing he’d grabbed Dracula’s hand.

Fuck.

The restraints came up then and he let go as he shot out of his seat, needing to put some distance between him and that crazy suicide machine—and maybe Dracula a bit too. His legs nearly gave out under him as he stepped forward and he just barely managed to catch himself on the bars that bordered the platform. The attendant came over to make sure he was okay and he waved her off

“M’fine,” he hissed as he forced himself to straighten and school his features. His bones were rattling though, and his body was trembling with adrenaline. His body felt alien, and totally out of his control while his head whirled. His whole world felt off kilter.

Carefully, he made his way down the stairs of the platform on wobbly legs and followed the exit path using the metal fence, leaving the crowd of excited people behind.

“You okay?” Geralt asked, voice laced with concern as he caught up. He put a comforting hand on Eskel’s shoulder and squeezed, pulling him to a stop as he handed Eskel his combat cross. He was sure Geralt could feel him trembling, though thankfully his friend didn’t comment on it.

“Yeah…I’m f—fine…Didn’t have enough to drink maybe…” He deflected with a shrug as he took it. Warmth flooded his cheeks though as he was quite a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. He normally had more control than that…His legs still felt loose and his head a bit floaty.

“Hey first time for everything right? You survived,” Alucard said lightly with a soft smile. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Gods he begged to differ!

“You okay Alu?” Eskel deflected further, though his brows furrowed with true concern as he looked over his friend. He didn’t forget how miserable Alucard looked up there too. Like he had a fever.

“Yep I’m fine. That actually helped to bring my temperature down. I feel pretty normal now!”

That must have been true since he’d put his jacket back on. Guess that was one good thing to come of it. He hated to see his friend miserable.

“That was exciting,” Dracula lauded from behind them.

“Yeah, that’ll never get old,” Geralt agreed excitedly, though his eyes still looked concerned as they took in Eskel.

“You’re crazy wolf,” Eskel muttered as he slowly walked in the general direction of the centipede monstrosity. After the tower, the thing looked like an easy walk through Geralt’s vineyard.

Geralt’s hand fell away, and the duo followed after him. However Geralt’s hand was quickly replaced with a much more deadly clawed version that halted him in his tracks.

Eskel turned to Dracula who looked at him with softly glowing red eyes, his expression surprisingly concerned. The anxiety he’d been feeling flared again as he wondered what the vampire was on about. Was it the hand holding thing? He hoped not…that was kinda…well. He’d been wrecked okay and it just kind of happened?!

After a moment, Geralt and Alucard noticed Eskel had fallen behind and turned to see what was wrong. Both their expressions were curious, but they didn’t look really surprised either.

Eskel looked at them and shrugged. “Guess I’ll catch up?”

“Yep, see you. Don’t take too long! We won’t wait for you!” Alucard warned as he turned and dragged Geralt off through the crowd of people.

Right. What a pity that would be, missing out on more _fun_ rides…

“What’s up?” he asked as Dracula turned him around and suddenly pulled him into an embrace. That wasn’t entirely expected but he went with it, stiffly. Not like he had a choice.

Dracula’s unique scent of power and burning embers enveloped him again as his face was pressed into the crook of the vampires neck. Again, he went with it. His nose was tucked into the skin where the scent was strongest, and it started soothing his nerves right away, helping him to relax and calm his rattling bones. Shifting, he smoothed his free hand through Dracula’s coat and scooted closer so that the full length of their bodies were touching. Even though they were standing, the touch made him feel safer—like a living blanket. Dracula adjusted his armored jacket, wrapping it around him as best he could. Between the powerful scent, the warmth of their bodies and Dracula’s heavy jacket, he felt protected—cocooned from the world, despite how public and in everyone’s face they currently were. Not like he’d see anyone he knew here anyway…

“I told you, I won’t let you die,” Dracula reiterated as he began carding through Eskel’s hair.

The simple statement made him feel…Gods…a million things. Mostly though he felt wanted and cared for. Confused.

“Neither of you are allowed to die.”

Eskel shuddered at the words. Those words held so much power. Unbelievably, he felt something click when Dracula stated them. The words weren’t just _said_, to be lost by the wind and fade from memory. It sounded like they were _made_…made into _law_ as ridiculous as it sounded. Gods…he wanted to believe them…so badly…

Along with the words of power, the petting easily soothed any lingering tension and anxiety away. It was bliss, and honest to Gods it made him feel _treasured_. If Dracula wanted to keep them around for so long…_why_ should he keep saying no to this?

Feeling somewhat emboldened, and also tired of feeling so confused and conflicted, he pulled back and gazed at Dracula with furrowed brows. “Why? Why me?”

He was a witcher, like Geralt, sure. They’ve all grown close, and had proven themselves trustworthy and really good friends. Dracula had even told him he—they—represented the best of humanity…but still…

Dracula’s hand trailed to the back of his neck as the vampire closed the distance between them, gently pressing their foreheads together. “You’re mine.”

The statement wasn’t a surprise really. It was a simple truth, yet filled with undeniable conviction and laced with so much affection it nearly broke his mind. Eskel closed his eyes when they began to burn because the feelings he’d been trying to sort through started to overwhelm him.

“We…we need to catch up with them,” Eskel murmured as he tilted his face, softly rubbing their cheeks together so he could reclaim his safe spot in the crook of Dracula’s neck. He needed a moment. This was a bit too much and he wasn’t ready to make any solid decisions yet.

Dracula rumbled against him and resumed petting. Eskel quelled his whirling mind and focused on the motions, the sensation of claws on his scalp and the care he was receiving. Nothing else mattered.

At least until Dracula pulled the tie to his ponytail out. The release of tension made him let out a quiet moan against the vampire’s skin. Dracula took the opportunity to work the pads of his fingers into his scalp, to soothe away the ache he’d grown accustomed to.

Eskel allowed himself this, for just a moment, as he usually wasn’t on the end of this treatment. He’d taught Alucard how to do it a while back, so he could do it to Dracula and Geralt, but it’s never really been done to him in turn. Just the simple carding and petting.

But this…this was glorious.

It felt way too good as the claws sent shocks down his spine, and his scalp tingled pleasantly as hair that was held so long in one direction suddenly shifted into another. He was about to lose himself to it entirely as he relaxed and his breathing slowed down to a crawl, but he _really_ couldn’t afford to. Like he told Alucard earlier…now was not the time.

“We really gotta get back, they’re going to have all the fun without us,” Eskel breathed against the warmth of the vampire’s skin.

Dracula let out a pleased hum as Eskel reluctantly forced himself to disentangle and pull away.

The world around him came alive again, with light and sound and scents other than Dracula’s personal one. Eskel blinked as he willed his eyes to adjust once more and realized people hadn’t really taken notice of them either, much to his surprise and relief. For that he was grateful, and honestly if this was the norm on Halloween in Castlevania he wouldn’t mind coming back again. Not at all.

Just don’t expect him to get on that fucking suicide tower. _Ever_ again.

Eskel held out his hand to Dracula expectantly and quirked his lip up at him. “Hair band?”

Dracula seemed to almost pout as he handed it over. “I wanted to see what you looked like with your hair down.”

“Well, paint a picture—_take_ a picture, or something. I’m not letting my hair down for that black centipede monstrosity we’re all about to ride,” he explained as he traded his combat cross for the hair band. He smoothed his hair back and set it into a pony tail once more with a few deft movements.

When he took the combat cross back, it had been mysteriously refilled in the few seconds it had been out of his grasp.

“You _are_ trying to get me drunk, aren’t you?” Eskel accused with a smirk. He honestly didn’t mind though. He metabolized alcohol way too fast for him to stay drunk for long. Even if he downed the whole thing right now, the buzz would probably last for several hours. As it were, the buzz he’d had tapered off with the adrenaline rush and anxiety he felt from the suicide tower. So he’d pretty much had to start over.

At least he was sure that Dracula wouldn’t spike his drinks now. At least not that night.

After taking a long pull, he grabbed the vampires hand and tugged him in the direction Alucard and Geralt had run off to. Dracula went with him easily, and together they quickly maneuvered their way through the throng of people towards the giant black roller coaster.

As they approached, Eskel finally caught sight of Geralt and Alucard. He slowed as they closed the distance and he stopped short to look back at Dracula.

“Thanks by the way,” he said softly, smiling at Dracula and squeezing the vampires hand. A bit of anxiety flared in his chest as the emotions he felt warred with his mind once again. It wasn’t about that though. It was about Dracula being there for him, just like he’d been there for Dracula in the past. They were friends, more than friends honestly. They’d helped each other in ways that transcended a normal friendship. He just wanted to show appreciation for that.

Dracula said not a word and merely squeezed his hand back.

Eskel felt the familiar warmth well up inside him again. Dracula understood. He always did.

Turning, he dropped the vampires hand and weaved through the crowd to his friends.

Geralt huffed and shook his head, clearly put out at being detained. “Really?”

“We’d already had time to ride it _twice_!” Alucard exclaimed. “It was so much _fun!”_

Eskel did his best to feign chagrin. “Oh…oh man! I was _SO_ hoping I could ride it with you guys your first time through…” he trailed off dejectedly. He caught the barest hint of a snicker behind him from Dracula.

Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s not quite as bad as Dracula, but you get an ‘A’ for effort.”

Eskel grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He tried.

“We’re kidding. Actually we should only ride two at a time. Someone has to stay back and watch your swords, potions and stuff.”

Eskel blanched, clearly not understanding. “What…why?!” Hell no he was not taking off his gear! Never again not after everything he went through to get it!

Geralt waved a hand at the clearly possessed demonic structure behind him. “The thing curls and spins and shit. Probably a good idea so our stuff isn’t accidentally flung off our bodies to nail some human in the head.”

Huh…”Okay…swords make sense but the rest is attached. Not worried about that. You two go first, you’ve been waiting.”

“Nope! Me and you bud. Strip!” Geralt grinned wolfishly at him as he pulled off his swords and handed them to Alucard.

Eskel rolled his eyes. Well if he wanted to play it that way…

He pulled off his swords with a resigned sigh and handed them to Dracula, who took them a bit too gleefully. “Do not. I _repeat_. _Do not_ send them off to that interdimensional cesspit you call a closet. Hold onto these like a _normal person._ I want them back in ten minutes,” he said heatedly, giving Dracula strict instruction as he remembered what happened the last time.

He turned to Alucard and held his gaze seriously, his eyes glowing. “Make sure I get those back.”

Alucard nodded jerkily, clearly on board and remembering the last time too. Good.

“I’m holding Eskel’s sword,” Dracula quipped with a smirk.

Oh gods.

“SWORDS! Plural. Not—oh never mind!” Red heat crept up his neck, into his cheeks and then ears as Geralt cracked up and Alucard turned around to stifle a soft laugh.

“Shut up Alucard, you’re holding Geralt’s swords too.”

“Yeah…but at least I’m on board with that. Time to join the club, _Eskel._” Alucard teased him, allowing a bit of his Father’s personality to shine through.

“Gods…you guys are incorrigible! Dracula, if you’re lucky that’s the _only_ sword of mine you’ll ever hold,” he grumbled as he got into line, shoulders stiff.

“Mmmm…give me time. You will break,” Dracula taunted knowingly.

Eskel felt the heat creep to the back of his neck too as Geralt joined him in the line.

“Think Drac’s getting his hopes up. You’ve lasted this long anyway,” Geralt chuckled as he shoulder bumped Eskel. “He’s a persistent bastard though.”

He scowled and took a draught from his combat cross to distract himself.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…” Eskel huffed and tried to force himself to relax. “Just don’t like being without my swords. Don’t like to give _him_ my swords. Should’a gave them to Alucard…”

“Probably would’ve been a better idea, yeah.” Geralt conceded, making him feel even more anxious.

Eskel chanced a glance back over his shoulder and through the line forming behind him. He was relieved to see Alucard had actually confiscated his swords from Dracula.

He let out a sigh and felt the tension leave his body. The teasing had been bad, but man he had been stressed about his swords…“Alucard really is the best,” he told Geralt, though he tried to conceal the tinge of affection in his voice. Kind of pointless. They both were goners when it came to the vampire.

“Do you like him?” Geralt shoulder bumped him again suggestively.

Eskel pretended to not know what he meant. “I like being friends.” He took another long pull from the combat cross, he’d need it for the roller coaster ride, among other things. The liquor burned through him pleasantly, so it would be easy to blame the warmth in his face on it.

“Didn’t answer my question. Do you _like_ him? You’ve been holding out on them for months—“

“I like being friends,” he insisted stubbornly as he narrowed his eyes at Geralt. There was no point in ruining a good thing…

“Yeah well, Dracula obviously wants more than _friends_ and Alucard seems to not mind so much anymore either.” Geralt had reached the front of the line as he emptied his own combat cross.

To distract himself and buy time for an adequate deflection, Eskel checked with the attendant to make sure they could leave their drinks by the exit to pick up afterwards, then allowed himself to be ushered into their carriage.

“Yeah, well…What about you? _Brother_? You know how they are once they get shit into their head…” Eskel trailed off, cheeks reddening at the suggestion. Alucard had already made them kiss once, and that had been awkward enough.

Geralt snorted. “Yeah….well…”

Eskel could feel the heat radiating from Geralt as the restraining bar came down in their laps and over their shoulders. It was definitely an embarrassing topic, but Geralt was the one to start pushing for it…

“…If that’s the only thing that’s stopping you then—“

“It’s not,” Eskel muttered, cutting the witcher off as the carriage jerked and started forward.

“Well then what’s the pro—“

“I’d rather not discuss how fucking weird my life has become okay? Let’s just enjoy the ride,” he bit out more harshly than he’d intended. He immediately felt bad—Geralt was just being himself. He cared and wanted to help, just like Eskel cared and always wanted to help his friends.

“Hey, I get it. Later then, maybe.” Geralt conceded as he held up his hands in placating gesture.

Eskel sighed and swiped his hand over his face, then groaned into it. He felt like he was burning up. “Sorry, I know you mean well. I just need to figure this out on my own.”

A warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him close, bumping the sides of their foreheads together.

“Hey, I get it. It’s confusing, and Drac is a persistent asshole which doesn’t help matters either.”

Eskel hummed and pulled away as they started up the towering hill. “Yeah…that he is.”

As their carriage approached the zenith, he let the topic drop and prepared himself for the chaos to come.

They weren’t even half as high as the suicide tower, but they were still pretty far up. He could see people all around, miniature on the ground, and the tops of tents. His eyes followed the track of the demonic structure as it whirled around the park, twisting and curling, and even wrapping around the path of the zooming clear pods every so often. Then there was the tower not far off, still looming above them.

When they reached the top of the hill, the familiar and all-too-terrifying feeling of his stomach lurching into his throat overtook him once again.

They were going _down._

_Straight fucking down almost._

He looked over at Geralt with terror in his eyes who just grinned wolfishly at him in turn. As they tipped over the crest of the hill, he shook with fear, and prayed to the Gods this wasn’t as bad as the last ride.

“Here we gooooooo!” Geralt yelled maniacally.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Eskel’s voice came out shrill as they dropped.

He gripped the restraining bar in front of him as the anxiety he felt came back in full, twisting his gut and constricting his chest. Yet no sooner had it flared than they’d whooshed along the bottom curve, arching up and through another bend which twisted them around in the air. Eskel screamed as the world spun around them while Geralt whooped and hollered.

They evened out, then went up and up and around, then straight down into a dark tunnel. His stomach flipped as they were suddenly twisted upside down, then flung back out into the light and curled right-side up. The momentum carried them up another fairly tall hill, giving Eskel just a moment’s reprieve to catch his breath.

“What the fuck!” He was panting and his eyes were wide and watering as he looked over at Geralt who beamed at him.

“Let go!” Geralt exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air, looking absolutely ridiculous.

“Are you crazy?!” Eskel shrieked as they approached the second crest.

“I seduced the devil!” Geralt yelled in response.

Eskel snorted and felt some of the anxiety and tension in his body lesson. “Point taken!”

“Here we go Esk, let goooooooo!”

Their carriage curled around the top of the crest and against his better judgement, Eskel let go.

“Fuuuck!”

Down they went again, his stomach flipping and lodging into his throat once more. This time when they hit the curve, it curled up, pushing them into a twisting loop that made his whole world spin. Eskel shrieked as his body was jostled and thrown about within the confines of their space, his arms waving this way and that as the track moved them wherever. It was terrifying and he thought he would be flung out! As they were spun upside down again he would have grabbed the restraint once more if not for Geralt’s hand grasping his own.

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!” Geralt yelled as he squeezed Eskel’s hand

“Yahhhhh!!!” Eskel chorused as he squeezed back and they spun around for what felt like the millionth time before they plunged into a twisting bend that disappeared into another pitch black tunnel.

Halfway through the tunnel he felt like they were slowing, much to his relief, and when they popped out the lighted exit, he wasn’t disappointed. Their carriage came to a gentle halt, and the restraints automatically retracted.

Eskel’s world was still spinning when Geralt squeezed his hand again.

“You okay?” Geralt’s voice was a little hoarse from yelling.

He nodded and exhaled loudly. Surprisingly enough, he felt pretty good. “Yeah…actually. That was…kinda fun.” It was totally different than just a straight drop from impossible heights. He lacked the important factor of _control_ still, sure, but at least he could feel and somewhat see where he was going, and brace himself accordingly. At least up until a certain point anyway…after that it was just madness. He couldn’t keep up.

He kinda liked it.

“C’mon, let’s get back to our lovers,” Geralt teased with a smirk.

“_Your lovers_.” Eskel countered as he stood on shaky legs and left the roller coaster carriage to grab his drink.

“Cuddling requires a bit of love too,” Geralt teased and winked at him as he picked up his empty cross and made his way down the exit ramp.

“Not that kind of love!” he hissed, chasing after Geralt and earning himself a few looks. They were just friends! It was a _friendly_ kind of love…

Geralt snorted, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I hate you,” Eskel growled as they closed the distance between them and the demonic duo.

Geralt just hummed to himself, though Eskel could see the mischievous glint in his eye still. Asshole.

Dracula had taken position against the wall of a nearby booth. His hands grasped Alucard’s hips who lent up against him; their swords braced against his thighs and stuffed toys under their arms. The younger vampire’s eyes lit up as they approached. “What did you think, Esk? Did you like it?!” Alucard asked excitedly as he handed Eskel his swords.

He slung them on and settled into them as if putting on a second skin. They made him feel whole again and what remaining tension he held, if any, totally seeped out of his body.

“Yeah it wasn’t so bad.” Eskel took a pull from his combat cross as Geralt resituated his gear. “Wouldn’t mind going again actually.”

“Tch…you _would_ wait until I got everything back on!” Geralt fumed without much heat.

“Hey my bombs and whatnot handled the beast okay. Just have Alucard watch your swords when they get back.”

“I’d be careful saying the B-word around here if I were you, Eskel,” Alucard warned, though his voice was soft and kind.

“Ah, well. It’s your turn anyway.” Eskel shrugged and lent up against the wall near Dracula, just close enough so that he could benefit from the calming effect of his unique scent. “Maybe refill Geralt’s drink before you go?”

“Ya that’d be nice,” Geralt heartily agreed as he waved his empty cross in the air.

Dracula rumbled and casually waved his hand and it refilled the fancy cross container in an instant.

Eskel eyed the red liquid and then squinted at Dracula. “Not spiked…right?” Eskel’s voice lilted a bit at the end in warning.

The vampire’s eyes flared slightly and then softened. “Of course,” Dracula promised as he straightened and pushed himself off the wall.

Geralt sent Eskel a grateful look and took a long pull from his newly refilled non-spiked drink.

“We’ll be back!” Alucard promised as he grabbed his Father’s hand to pull him away. Dracula reluctantly followed, though only after sending Eskel a meaningful look.

Geralt settled close to him against the wall and shook his head. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you got him wrapped around your finger.”

Eskel snorted. “You know that’s not true. There’s only one reason why he’d concede anything to me.”

“Yeah…You do know the reasons are not just physical, right?” Geralt asked him, his voice low and pointed.

“Yes…I’ve gathered that much.” Of course he did. Dracula always made it a point to find him when he was at his lowest and comfort him—sometimes forcefully. Recently though, he’d been taking it a step further, going out of his way to be even more considerate, catering to his requests—like right now. He’d spiked Geralt’s drink again and then reverted it upon Eskel’s request. Sure, in between bouts of kindness or consideration, he was still infuriating. Yet, as time wore on, due to small actions like these, he found Dracula more and more endearing, despite any other reservations he held.

“Dracula doesn’t do things in halves. Like what he did with me…he holds a piece of my _soul_ Eskel, and I his.” He watched Geralt gaze over to the roller coaster where Dracula and Alucard were—somewhere, as if he could _feel _him.

That was another reason why he was so indecisive. Dracula wanted him. _All_ of him.

But earlier….gods earlier he’d been so torn and _tempted._

“That’s not everything though…” Geralt took a long pull of his drink as he returned his gaze to Eskel.

“What?” What else could there be? Dracula wanted him, _badly._ He just wasn’t sure what to do about it yet.

“Dracula is a possessive bastard, sure. But he really does _care.”_

Eskel took a pull from his drink too and looked away, his ears burning. He was really tired of these conversations. They didn’t really help clear things up, usually. “I know he does.”

_‘I won’t let you die. Neither of you are allowed to die.’_

The words had been a balm to a fear he kept locked tight, deep down, which had been triggered by the suicide tower. They were words of _power_, and even as he recalled them they made his chest constrict and heart flutter hopefully.

A comfortable silence settled between them, though Eskel could see Geralt’s brow crease in concentration. There was more he wanted to say, he was just trying to figure out how to say it.

After several moments and another long drink from his combat cross, he fumbled around with the words. “Alucard…he told me…what he thinks your mark means.”

Now _that_ got Eskel’s attention. He knew it was a claim of sorts, that he could use it to ward off other demons, but he still didn’t understand why it was growing.

“He…” Geralt smoothed his hand over his face, obviously trying to choose the right words and struggling.

“Don’t sugar coat shit. Tell me.” They were both too old and too close to be beating around the bush. It made him worry a bit, honestly. The mark must mean something pretty serious.

Finally, Geralt just scowled down at the ground as his face flushed. “Alucard thinks it’s a representation of the depth of Dracula’s feelings for you, as well as your own.”

Geralt looked up at him through squinted eyes to gauge his reaction.

Oh.

Well fuck. That made sense. The mark had been growing ever since he got it. Ever since then he’d been getting to know Dracula, and Dracula him. As time went on it grew as they grew fonder of each other, more comfortable in each other’s presences, more openly affectionate—especially in Dracula’s case…

“That explains why he’s going so hard at me.” Eskel muttered, feeling all warm and fuzzy from the drink, though even more so now with the new information.

“Yep.”

“And…you’re okay with what that means?” His eyes shown with concern as he looked over at Geralt who just shrugged and downed another shot from his already half empty cross.

“Yeah, have been for a long time—honestly ever since you got yourself kidnapped. Alucard wanted you in, and then Drac apparently did too so…” Geralt trailed off, sounding resigned.

Resigned. At least that’s how Eskel interpreted it. Geralt didn’t exactly sound thrilled about the possibility of sharing, which made Eskel exceedingly glad he hadn’t made up his mind about anything yet.

Eskel took a really _really_ long pull from his cross, nearly drawing it down to the bottom as he was filled with the need to get soused _and_ ploughed now that the decision had easily been taken out of his hands—much to his relief and disappointment. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, only to be replaced by a heavy ball in his gut that made it twist and clench sourly.

He wasn’t surprised honestly and he should have known better than to even consider it. With the exception of Geralt, witcher’s generally didn’t keep long term lovers…So it was probably better this way…

“But you’re my best friend, and if I had to share them with anyone, I’d like it to be you.”

He was in the process of draining his cross when Geralt spoke, and he about choked at his words. Eskel sputtered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes watered from the heat of all the liquor he’d just taken in. “Excuse me?”

Geralt’s face reddened up to his ears and he looked away. “Don’t make me say it again.”

It took Eskel a few moments to process what Geralt had just said, and when he did, he felt a barrier come down…one that he couldn’t figure out how to cross. Geralt and his feelings about the situation—he’d been hesitant to bring it up. Afraid to ask as he was sure Geralt…well, he hadn’t been totally sure what Geralt had thought until now honestly.

Now that barrier was totally gone.

Eskel flushed and gestured between their bodies with his free hand as he struggled to come to terms with what Geralt’s words meant. “Even if they make us…”

Geralt licked his lips and looked away. “Yeah…even then I guess. Might need more of Drac’s booze though.”

Eskel felt heat creep up his neck and down his back, but he smiled weakly anyway. He felt sheepish, embarrassed and…mildly curious, which was even more embarrassing. He was horrified by where his thoughts were going, but when the weight inside him dissipated and it wasn’t immediately replaced by anything else equally conflicting, he became elated too. Giddiness overwhelmed him. He was fuzzy and warm, but giddy too. Happy. It was nice. He felt _light._

All of a sudden he was feeling very grateful and overwhelmed by affection, urging him into action. He grasped Geralt behind the neck and pulled their foreheads together as he closed his eyes and let the emotion seep through him. “Thank you. I’m still not ready to make any decisions yet…but that makes me feel better.”

Geralt hummed, a habit Eskel was sure Geralt had picked up from Dracula. They stayed that way for a moment, just basking in the familiarity of their personal scents and absorbing strength from each other’s presence.

_Click flash._

_Click. Click. Flash flash._

“You two are so _cute_!”

Eskel and Geralt separated with a jolt and glared over at—

Alucard, who was taking photos of them with some human’s phone. Dracula was smirking beside the younger vampire, clearly having enjoyed witnessing their private moment.

Fuck.

“What are you doing?!” Geralt hissed as he pushed himself off the wall.

Eskel just lent harder into it, wishing it would swallow him whole. Though he was honestly using it for support too.

“Sending…those photos…to my phone.” Alucard said as he typed away at the flat little box in his hand. “I didn’t think to bring it with me, but at least I’ll have _that_ for later!”

God he hated his life sometimes.

“If I break it will they go away?” Geralt asked, reaching for the little glass box which was quickly pulled out of reach.

“No please don’t! I can’t afford to replace it and I think the pictures were cute too!” A young lady begged from near Alucard. She was blonde, with blue eyes and a pointed face, tall too, and leggy. She was dressed in a skimpy black and red costume, adorned with a velvety cape. When she spoke he could see little fake fangs peeking out.

“Here,” Alucard gave the gal her phone back, pulled out his wallet and shoved a handful of whatever their currency was into her hand. “My thanks for the photo. It means more than you know.”

The lady shrieked at her hand, now overflowing with green bills and looked at Alucard with wide eyes. “Are you sure?!”

Alucard waved a dismissive hand. “Happy Halloween, my lady.”

The gal shrieked again and without warning glommed onto Alucard, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you! You’re the best!”

Before the vampire could even react, she put space between them and waved. “Thank you again! Happy Halloween!” Annnd she was off.

“You suck, Alucard,” Geralt grumbled.

“I want copies,” Dracula demanded, his eyes flaring.

Eskel groaned from against the wall and closed his eyes, his mind spinning. They would never live this down. Ever.

“Did you want to ditch them and ride the coaster again Esk?” Geralt asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

“Ya…that sounds like a good plan.” He wholeheartedly agreed as he pushed himself off the wall with effort.

Feeling fuzzier than ever, he shoved his mostly empty combat cross to Drac who took it with a smirk. “Do the thing,” he waved his hand at the whole of Dracula and made sure to encompass the cross before pulling off his swords. He handed them to Alucard this time.

“Protect these with your life.” He said with the utmost seriousness, though his voice was a little bit sluggish now.

Alucard nodded and beamed at him, then turned to take Geralt’s swords and cross.

“C’mon,” Geralt said as he casually linked their arms together.

The ride this time was much more entertaining. The alcohol had loosened him up enough that he hadn’t bothered clenching anything this time—except maybe his ass when they hit the two big drops. He really couldn’t get over that stomach flipping feeling, yet he and Geralt whooped and hollered together this time around, with Eskel feeling more carefree than he had in months. That was probably the alcohol though and partially the information he’d learned settling itself in the back of his mind.

It was a good time, and when they made their way down the exit ramp it was with arms around each other’s shoulders and smiles on their lips.

“Okay…Alucard. Are there any other holidays like this?” Eskel lurched towards the vampire who was leaning against Dracula again, and practically fell into him as he grabbed at the straps to his swords. The ride made him wobbly okay and the booze didn’t help, and now Alucard was sandwiched between him and Dracula. Eskel waggled his brows suggestively and smirked.

“Hey that’s my spot,” Geralt teased as he lent against the wall, close enough to Dracula that their shoulder’s brushed.

Eskel chuckled and pushed himself off the vampire who was smiling coyly at him. “Way to fall on two pairs of swords, _Eskel_.”

Heat rushed to his face as he straightened up and scowled at the vampire. “_Bite me,”_ he taunted, both teasing and offering at the same time—and knowing full well Alucard wouldn’t do it.

It was Alucard’s turn to blush, which he did very prettily, though Eskel wouldn’t dare say so out loud.

“Yeah that’s what I thought,” Eskel said matter-of-factly as he settled his swords on his back once again. Geralt had done the same, and both took up their combat crosses which had been refilled for the…he lost count how many times. Fourth or fifth time?

Eskel looked over at Dracula and narrowed his eyes.

“They’re not spiked,” the vampire promised as he rolled his glowing eyes.

“Better not be,” he muttered with a soft smile.

By the time they’d all meandered their way over to the last ride Alucard wanted them to try, their combat crosses were half empty again, and it was getting late. Probably nearing midnight. Geralt and Eskel were leaning heavily on each other by this point as their body’s ability to process the alcohol was finally beginning to flag.

Geralt was doing the steering, and Eskel was just hanging on as his eyes wandered, taking in the last bit of sights before they called it a night. They latched onto something familiar though, set just before the water log ride they were going on. “Geralt…lookie!!” He pointed over towards a blue booth a ways ahead of them.

There was a man standing in front of it, tall and leggy with long, flowing black hair. He wore tight black leggings, black boots and a billowing white, long sleeve shirt with ruffles on the end. Cinched around his neck was a ruffled blood red cravat, and around his shoulders lay a velvety black cape. On the opposite side of the booth from the man stood a large wheel, which he assumed had to do with whatever game the booth had chosen.

Plastered around both sides of the booth were life size cutouts depicting the black haired man as the vampire Alucard, who was carrying his scantily clad brunette damsel off to a bed strategically placed nearby. The front of the booth below the counter was covered by posters, depicting various scenes of Alucard the vampire, fighting or subtly making love, and sometimes both.

“Nooooo!” Geralt exclaimed as he practically dragged Eskel to hurry towards the booth.

“Yessssss!” Eskel singsonged, feeling a rush of vindication. Now he could get Alucard back for the photos!

“Oh gods,” Alucard muttered from behind them causing Dracula to chuckle.

The man at the booth grinned as they approached, showing off pearly fake fangs snuggly fit to his canines. They almost looked real!

“Good evening, gentleman,” the man purred, nearly imitating the Alucard in the movie perfectly. “Would you care to spin the Wheel of Morality to see where your loyalties lie?”

“Sure!” Eskel said excitedly as he set his half empty cross on the counter. “Just spin it? How many tickets?”

“Five per spin, if it pleases the gentleman.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Eskel said with a smirk, making the Alucard impersonator blanch. “Kidding!”

Alucard rolled his eyes and reluctantly stepped forward to give the man twenty tickets, so they could all spin.

“You’re a glutton for punishment aren’t you, _Trevor_?” Eskel asked gleefully.

“You have no idea,” Dracula rumbled making Alucard flush to the tips of his ears.

“Oh, I think he has an idea,” Geralt quipped as he elbowed Eskel playfully.

He…had ideas, more than he cared to, and experiences if the lingering bite scars on his neck were anything to judge by.

“Anyway,” he said, changing the subject as he lurched his way over to the wheel. It was black, and divided into probably twenty sections or so, each with its own picture, or a label in white gothic print. Some pictures resembled Alucard, the damsel, and the antagonists he remembered seeing in the movie. Others were labeled free spin, ring, calendar, mug, lanyard or shirt.

“Just spin?” He asked as he grabbed hold of one of the red pegs that were sticking out intermittently throughout the wheel.

“As you will sir, though, not too hard.”

He could see the Alucard-attendant sizing him up, and he decided that the warning was due, especially since he was feeling pretty soused. He’d feel bad if he broke the thing.

Careful to take heed of the warning, he gave it a light spin and watched with some amusement as it spun around and around.

“What do the faces mean?” Geralt asked.

“They will win you signed posters.”

“Oooh neato!” Eskel grew hopeful—he’d really love a signed Alucard poster, if only to taunt ‘Trevor’ with it!

As the wheel slowed, the arrow that had been click, click, clicking around finally settled on a section that said calendar. He didn’t even know exactly what that was but he’d take it!

“Here you go sir, your calendar.”

Eskel took what looked like a flimsy book. Geralt and the vampires crowded around him to look at it and Alucard let out a little shriek as he flipped it over.

“Oh my god,” Alucard wailed, backing up and turning so that he could bury his face in Dracula’s chest.

Eskel stifled a snicker behind his hand as he looked at the calendar. Apparently it was something to track the days and months of the year which wasn’t new to him—but it had pictures! Twelve of them. All of ‘Alucard’ in various stages of undress, either alone or with his damsel in waiting.

“Yeah, _that’s_ going on my wall,” Eskel teased as he looked over at the vampire who was now being halfheartedly consoled by Dracula who blatantly ogled him.

He went back to his drink on the counter and took a long pull to hide the smile that threatened. Gods knew whatever was going on in that vampires mind. He was sure the calendar in his hand and the cut outs weren’t helping.

“My turn!” Geralt exclaimed as he shuffled forward and spun the wheel a little harder than he probably should have. It almost toppled over, but rebalanced itself, and soon enough Geralt’s arrow had stopped—right on an Alucard face. Lucky wolf.

“Congratulations sir, here is your poster. Do be careful, it’s a collector’s item.”

“Thanks for the warning. I’ll open it when I get home and I’m not so ploughed,” Geralt said smartly as he slipped it inside a narrow scroll case attached to the side of one of his scabbards.

“Okay, you’re up Al—Trevor, get it over with.” Eskel’s thick tongue almost slipped up and blew Alucard’s cover, but he caught himself in time, thank the gods.

Dracula nudged Alucard who only reluctantly stepped away and practically pouted as he traipsed over to the wheel.

“Why is the gentleman so sad?” The attendant looked genuinely concerned as he looked over at the morose and slumped posture of the snowy haired vampire.

Alucard scowled as he waved a hand at him and Geralt. “They’re mean. I’m used to it.”

“Ahhh I see.” The attendant blatantly gave them a once over with narrowed eyes—probably putting on a show. He was working after all! “Which prize are you most interested in, young man?”

Alucard’s eyes cleared up slightly as the attendant drew closer to him. “Uh…Mug I guess? I like tea.”

“Then allow me to offer to you a token of good fortune, and wish you the best of luck,” the Alucard-attendant purred as he reached into his cloak.

Eskel’s eyes widened as the attendant pulled a single rose out of nowhere and handed it to Alucard.

“He’s a mage!” Eskel hissed under his breath to Geralt, who’d also narrowed his eyes. His wolf medallion hadn’t vibrated at all though!

Alucard’s eyes shot over to him and he gave his head the barest of shakes, asking Eskel to back off. Apparently he’d not been that quiet.

Dracula came up behind him then and placed a hand on his neck, squeezing it slightly in warning. “Not magic, just sleight of hand.”

Ah…he let the tension drain out of him mostly as he realized there was no threat, trusting Drac’s word. Eskel lent back into Dracula then, who now stood so close he could feel the vampire’s warmth and pull in his scent. The hand on his neck moved to wrap around his waist possessively. He liked the feeling of Dracula blanketing his back. It felt wonderful alongside the warm and fuzzy from the liquor.

Black and gold eyes glimmered in the low light as Alucard’s lips tipped up coyly. “You have my thanks,” he murmured in a low voice.

The attendant bowed graciously and backed away, giving Alucard space to spin the wheel.

“_Stay,” _Eskel hissed, much quieter this time as he put a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. The tension in Geralt built up and quickly reached its peak as his eyes glowed with possessiveness.

“_He’s just getting us back for teasing, calm down. Do you see Drac all bothered?” _he continued to whisper quietly in Geralt’s ear.

That seemed to get Geralt’s attention, that and the clawed hand that had pinched into Geralt’s neck making him seize up.

“Drink your thing,” Eskel suggested as he buried his nose in his own to obscure the scent of Geralt’s arousal which had suddenly flared up. Because claws were apparently his thing. Gods.

When Alucard’s wheel spin came to a stop, it landed on free spin, so with an exasperated huff, Alucard tried again.

Geralt simultaneously seethed and wilted next to him and took a long pull from his cross, nearly knocking it down all the way to the bottom.

This time it landed on ‘tshirt.’

“Awww I don’t want a shirt,” Alucard pouted. He sniffed at the rose and hunched his shoulders dejectedly as he dug his toe into the ground. “Oh well…”

Eskel watched as the attendant went around the counter to gather the prize. He appeared indecisive and hesitant for a moment before he finally turned around.

“A gift for you, dear heart.” The attendant gave a slight though still very dramatic bow as he proffered the box to Alucard.

Eskel stifled a laugh by chugging down the remnants of his drink.

“Awww you’re the best….” Alucard trailed off in question.

“Alucard, the Vampire, at your service.” The attendant bowed once more, this time with a flourish.”

“Ah…you have my thanks, _Alucard_,” Alucard murmured timidly. “Happy Halloween!’

“To you as well. Are you the last to spin sir?" The attendant turned to Dracula and gestured to draw him forward. "And would you happen to be that lovely young man’s partner? Your armor is exquisite.” 

Okay the attendant was laying it on thick. Or maybe he just _really_ liked their armor.

Eskel linked his arm through Geralt’s as Dracula stepped away, which earned him a glare.

“What? Not about to let you spoil the evening just cause you got your braies in a bunch.” Eskel hissed, which elicited a guttural sound from Geralt. Probably because is braies really were bunching in the worst ways at that moment.

“_Let go,_” Geralt demanded, his voice taut as he pulled at his arm. Eskel let go before Geralt had to resort to jarring his arm free, and watched as the keyed up witcher stalked over to Alucard.

He wasn’t surprised when Geralt grabbed the vampire’s hand and started to drag him off.

“Heeey! I was just playing!” Alucard looked to Eskel for help with wide eyes and he held up his hands.

“You picked your battle! Sorry!” Eskel bowed out of that one real quick. He was _not_ about to get between a keyed up witcher and his prize. Nope.

As Alucard brushed past him, he grabbed the boxed mug out of Alucard’s hand and stuck it under his arm. He let him keep the rose though—he was sure Geralt would want to trash it.

“See you at the log ride!” Eskel called as Geralt dragged the vampire away who just whined and did his best to keep up with wherever Geralt was taking him.

“Oh…goodie!”

Eskel turned around to see what had Dracula so excited, and his jaw dropped.

The stupid little triangle landed on ‘ring’.

Dracula looked over at him, his deep red eyes glowing and full of mirth.

Fuck his life.

“Here is your prize sir, I hope it is to your liking.” The attendant held out a small black box to Dracula, who took it gleefully.

Eskel watched, horror creeping within him as the vampire inspected the contents of the box. The scene from earlier replayed itself in his mind; Geralt kneeling and coming up with some cheesy lines that would make Dracula happy as he slipped a cheapie spider ring on his finger. Dracula overdoing it with bad acting as he practically jumped for joy.

Gods he hoped the vampire wouldn’t force that shit on him, fuck. It was enough to make him drain the last of his drink.

Much to his relief, the vampire pocketed it and Eskel felt the tension drain out of his shoulders.

Dracula just smirked over at him as he came over and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Disappointed are we?”

“More like relieved,” Eskel cut back as he smoothed and arm through Dracula’s coat to do the same. Gods knew he would have high tailed it out of there in two seconds if Dracula tried to force him into bad acting.

“Hmm…wonder what Geralt and Alucard are up to…” Dracula innocently mused aloud.

Eskel rolled his eyes. _Bad acting. _“You know _exactly_ what they’re up to.”

Dracula rumbled against him and pulled him in tighter. Eskel allowed it as they slowly walked over to the log ride leaning into each other.

“Fill me up?” Eskel asked as he waved the empty cross in front of Dracula.

“I’d love to fill you up.” Dracula purred into his ear.

“Not like thaaaat!” Eskel wailed, cursing his thick, inarticulate tongue as he dug his nails into Dracula’s side. He was torn between shoving the vampire away or attempting to gouge actual lasting marks into his pale skin—the latter of which he knew was impossible, and wouldn’t further his situation at all—so he decided against it.

Dracula’s body reverberated with a low chuckle and waved his hand filling Eskel’s drink up again.

“You’re a pain,” Eskel grumbled as he knocked back the liquor.

“Mmmm…” Dracula hummed, clearly pleased about something, and for a moment Eskel feared his drink had been spiked.

By the time they’d made it the short distance to the log ride, his fears had been quelled. He felt fine, if feeling thoroughly soused was fine. And he had to piss, so while they waited for Alucard and Geralt, he wandered over on unsteady feet to take care of that.

When he returned, Geralt and Alucard had arrived. Geralt looked pretty smug with his arm wrapped around Alucard. His face was plastered to Dracula who looked to be trying to devour Geralt alive.

Alucard in turn looked absolutely wrecked as he clung to Geralt and nuzzled into his neck. The poor vampire’s usually immaculate white hair was a mess, and definitely needed a good brushing. His pale skin was flushed too, and as Eskel got closer, he realized Alucard was shivering and his eyes weren’t tracking right. He was fucking stoned again!

“Took you long enough,” Geralt teased as he finally broke away from Dracula.

Dracula stretched out his arm to Eskel in invitation, which he settled into, but that’s all he did. Dracula rubbed his cheek against his scarred one, making Eskel inch away ever so slightly.

“Tch…as if you could talk. Thought the park was going to close while we waited on your asses. Geeze.” Eskel shot back. He was almost tempted to teasingly ask what Geralt did to the poor vampire, but he knew—and it was kind of a touchy subject anyway. Alucard was still getting used to the idea of feeding on humans, and Geralt and Eskel were his first. He didn’t want accidental teasing to set his friend back, not when he was finally starting to feed properly.

“Nnnnn…” Alucard whined against Geralt’s neck. Eskel was tempted to run his fingers through the vampire’s hair, to comfort him, but Geralt beat him to it.

“Shh, one more ride and we’ll be going home,” Geralt consoled as he ran his fingers through the vampires mess of hair soothingly.

Hmmm…home. As he boarded the ride and sat next to Dracula, he found it odd that for once in his life, he actually had some place to call home other than Kaer Morhen. For decades he’d wandered the path with nothing but his bed roll, and then Scorpion, his horse. Only occasionally would he rent a hearth, or a room at an inn, and then every other winter or so he’d make his way back to Kaedwen and Kaer Morhen. It didn’t feel the same though, after he’d passed all the Trials and left for the path.

Kaer Morhen was his home growing up, and his home on occasion during the winter, but it wasn’t _his_ home. It wasn’t _his_.

“Mmm…You think too much,” Dracula rumbled from beside him, pulling him close as their log boat slowly cranked its way up into a dark cavern.

“Yeah…just thinking about home. Feels nice to have some place other than Kaer.” Eskel said softly as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to the vampire. He shifted slightly so that Dracula’s armored jacket wouldn’t cut into his side, and rested his head against the vampires shoulder.

He had a room in The Castle he could go to year round now, which was the closest thing he would ever have to call his own, and was able to call home. Some would say it was just a room in a big big place, but with Geralt around, and Dracula and Alucard, it felt like so much more. It was _his_ even though The Castle was Dracula’s. It had his scent—_their_ scents, and it was everything he ever wanted. Sure it had taken him some time to get used to the idea, especially after Dracula presented him with his own medallion a while back to come and go as he pleased, but it grew on him over time, and finally settled itself in his mind.

Now it felt just right.

The log boat reached the peak of the shaft it was being pulled up and lurched forward into a slowly flowing river. The river pushed them through a dim cavern with a lit screened ceiling which was slowly shifting through silent movie scenes depicting the history of Castlevania city.

“Huh…that’s cool. Do you think The Castle would set those up for me?” Geralt asked from in front of them as he stared up at the ceiling. Alucard whined and mumbled something incoherent from his warm spot against Geralt’s neck.

Eskel repressed a snort and settled for rolling his eyes instead. It’s been a long time debate between Geralt and Alucard, on whether The Castle was sentient or not. It did seem to have a mind of its own, sometimes making Eskel have to hop through several doorways to get where he was going, so he was sure it was sentient. At least he got the feeling it _liked him_, and Geralt too. Especially since Geralt had taken to complimenting it and expressing appreciation. Eskel had tried to follow suit, but it just felt weird.

Ciri just thought Geralt was trying to seduce it though, which was a laugh, because the ongoing joke was that Geralt preferred to stick his cock in the most dangerous things he could find. Eskel wouldn’t call The Castle _dangerous_ exactly, but it had potential to really screw with your mind and lead you intro traps. Geralt’s seduction attempts seemed to be working though, considering the herb and mineral deposit garden that had appeared out of nowhere after Geralt had received his medallion from Dracula.

“Will it keep you home more often?” Dracula asked with a hint of amusement. Eskel could feel Dracula’s lip curl as he seriously considered the idea. He’d do _anything_ to keep Geralt home and out of danger.

“Depends what’s on the screen,” Geralt countered.

“Mmmm…I may be able to figure something out, though it may be difficult since the castle has moved.”

“Good enough.”

The log boat drifted out of the cavern and through a narrow tunnel lit with stars in the shape of different constellations. Some looked familiar, like a pick and axe, or a diamond and jar. Other’s represented symbols he didn’t know the significance of. There was a cross too, which he understood, though he wasn’t sure what the significance of the chain was.

“Why does the cross have a chain on it?” Eskel asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s a combat cross. Its purpose is to combat beings of demonic energy either through prayer or physical combat. When blessed and drenched with holy water, the latter becomes most effective.” Dracula explained as the stars passed overhead and they left the tunnel.

“Huh…that would explain the significance of these cups,” Eskel mused as he took a long pull from his cross.

“Indeed.”

The next large cavern was aglow with paladins fighting demons with lighted swords, both as towering statue’s and lighted silhouettes on the walls. The ceiling here was also filled with stars, though instead of depicting constellations, they spelt out ‘Beat Back the Night’ in bold letters.

They obviously took combating evil very seriously in Castlevania. Would be nice if they took it that seriously in Temeria as well. Then maybe they wouldn’t need witchers.

As the log boat bumped into a beam on the side and adjusted course, he felt Dracula shift next to him and take his free hand. Warm fingers softly smoothed over his own, startling him into looking over at Dracula.

Holding hands was fairly sentimental, especially considering the setting. It was nothing like the quick drag through the carnival from earlier. This was private—deliberate. He supposed it was no more deliberate than anything else the persistent bastard had been doing as of late. However this had _feeling_ behind it.

Dracula curled his fingers around his own then and gave them a light squeeze.

Something tightened in his chest then, but he decided to ignore it and just accept the situation for what it was. Dracula was just being Dracula. Intense, purposeful and as always, _persistent._ He supposed it could have been worse. Dracula just wanted to hold hands. He hoped the vampire wouldn’t get the wrong idea though. He hadn’t actually decided on anything yet, and for fuck sake it was _just_ hand holding…right?

As they passed into yet another cavern, this one themed more like the haunted maze—spooky, full of demons lit with eerie green or purple lights—he gave Dracula a light squeeze back.

Something weird pinched at his finger then, and he shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was Dracula’s claws, or his rings, but when it happened again he realize it was something actually _on his hand._

Groaning inwardly and suddenly spiking with adrenaline, he sat up and pulled his hand out of Dracula’s grasp. His cat eyes adjusted automatically to focus in the dim light, and low and behold there was a fucking cheap ass ring on his finger.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Eskel moaned as he slumped backwards against the seat, rather than against Dracula.

“What?” Geralt asked as he turned around, dislodging Alucard and making him whine and mumble pitifully.

Eskel held up his hand, “_This_. It’s all your fucking fault Geralt!”

“Wha—“ Geralt narrowed his eyes and scowled when he realized what he was looking at. “Hey! I want a ring! I was here first damn it!” Geralt grumbled as he turned narrowed glowing eyes to Dracula, causing him to let out a hearty chuckle.

“I thought you would say that,” Dracula purred, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the black box from earlier.

“Oh hell,” Geralt said thickly, eyes wide as he broke out into a grin.

“I feel like I should switch seats?” Eskel suggested, looking somewhat sheepish.

“Move your ass,” Geralt husked, already halfway out of his.

Oh geeze.

The switch was made difficult as he had to practically crawl over Alucard to settle into Geralt's seat.

“Geralt left me again Eskel,” Alucard whined as he snuggled in close with his white wolf stuffed animal.

“You know I’m going to have to talk to you two about getting Alucard high at the wrong tim—“ Eskel turned around to chew them out and quickly closed his eyes. He did not want to see that. He really should have known better.

Thankfully the boat transitioned and started cranking up another ramp. Between the water and the cranking, all the sounds coming from behind him were pretty much drowned out.

“Okay well, here I am. Again…” he said as he turned around and drew Alucard close. Eskel allowed him to nuzzle into the collar of his tunic, seeking his warmth and scent. Not that he was complaining. He loved cuddling with Alucard, though the circumstances were not exactly comfortable, especially for the vampire.

“I never got a ring either…” Alucard said softly against his skin. Eskel cradled Alucard closer and gently ran his fingers through his silky hair.

“Maybe he’s got something planned for you,” Eskel said hopefully, though inwardly he was cataloging all the different shit they’d done to Alucard, or not—so that he could chew both Drac and Geralt out later. They really ought to be taking better care of their _lover._

“Cold,” Alucard whispered as he burrowed closer.

“I know pretty wolf,” he muttered. Soon as this was over they’d get him back to The Castle. Then Alucard’s lovers would get him all warmed up.

It was then the log that had slowly been cranking up its steep incline reached its peak. The peak of yet _another_ intimidating drop—which would be very wet at the bottom.

“Fuuuuuck!” Eskel cursed as they tipped over.

Thinking quickly as his fuzzy mind allowed, he shifted and shielded Alucard. Eskel covered most of the vampire’s head and torso with his own body, preventing him from getting soaked through as they crashed to the bottom and the wave hit.

He, Geralt and Dracula were not so lucky, though the latter still didn’t seem to mind as they were still pretty much glued to each other.

“Eskeeeeeel, I’m wet,” Alucard moaned as they came to a stop and he sat up. Well…he tried to keep him dry. Damn it.

“I know…” He sighed as he smoothed Alucard’s damp hair away from his brow. Alucard scowled up at him, and it was both the most endearing and funniest expression so far. His lip pouted out and his brows pulled together, and his little leather mask had twisted ever so slightly, skewing his face. He smiled as he straightened the mask and let his hand linger momentarily against Alucard’s cheek, who nuzzled into the warmth.

“Gods you guys are going to kill me,” he muttered as he pulled away to stoop and gather their prizes. Then he pulled the vampire to his feet who allowed himself to be guided out of the boat. Alucard was shivering now. Despite his better efforts, the lower half of Alucard's body was soaked. But at least he wasn’t soaked through the top too like Eskel.

Geralt was practically bouncing with giddiness as he climbed out of the boat with Dracula in tow behind him. “Lookie!” He waved his hand in front of Eskel, making him scowl and grab it to actually look.

It was a gold ring, inlaid with small rubies and topaz. Why was he not surprised?

“_Congratulations_,” Eskel feigned excitement and clapped Geralt on the back. _“I am so happy for you.”_

Geralt rolled his eyes, sensing the sarcasm. “Lemme see yours.”

“Why? It’s just a cheapie ring from the Alucard stand,” Eskel held it up to Geralt and wiggled his fingers. Oh yay. A ring…

“No its not,” Geralt grabbed his hand and took a good look at it. “That isn’t the one from earlier…”

They both looked over to Dracula and Eskel groaned. “You didn’t.”

Dracula hefted the slightly damp stuffed wolf toy under his arm and just inspected his claws.

“God’s you are a _persistent_ bastard aren’t you,” Eskel cursed, chest tightening with both warmth and exasperation. Alucard curled himself against him and burrowed into his neck, tempering the irritation he felt.

It didn’t mean anything. It was just a ring. Gold, like Geralt’s, but with emeralds…A much nicer ring…someone would probably try to chop his finger off for it while he slept. Great.

“If ever you’re in trouble, twist it twice and it’ll teleport you directly to me.” Dracula rumbled, his voice oddly thick.

Geralt’s eyes widened minutely. “Oh…”

Oh.

Oh was right. This was way more than _just_ a ring.

It was…Gods…

It…was a safety net…So that he’d always be safe. So that _they _would always be safe. Or even if he got hurt, he’d have a net to fall back on—a way out.

“Oh…” The constriction in his chest intensified as he grappled with the meaning behind it, and then it truly hit.

_“I won’t let you die. Neither of you are allowed to die.”_

Dracula had really meant them…The words he’d spoken earlier with such conviction? Which he wanted to believe but hadn’t dared to? They really did have _power. _Dracula _wouldn’t_ allow anything to happen to them, not only because they were two of the last witcher’s, the ‘best that humanity had to offer’, but because Dracula cared. Very deeply.

For the both of them.

Eskel’s eyes were full of emotion as he tore his gaze from the ring to meet Geralt’s. In those few moments, Geralt had tenderly curled up to Dracula in an embrace not of passion, but of love—their foreheads slotted together and eyes closed as they breathed each other in.

He watched them for a moment, his arms tightening around Alucard as his eyes burned with yearning. Eskel finally understood. He both wanted—no, he _needed_ that kind of connection…

Finally, Geralt eyes cracked open and locked onto his for but a moment, and in a breadth of an instant, they both understood.

They’d all be together, hopefully forever; providing they weren’t blown to pieces by a bomb.

No falling on bombs.

And he’d been on a roller coaster with them. Twice.

Eskel chuckled weakly and blinked, his eyes burning slightly as he looked at the ring again then back to Geralt and Dracula, who had his arm stretched out in invitation once more. “Um…wow…” Everything was suddenly falling into place, and despite the fear he felt, and the lingering confusion, he was okay with that. It just meant he was _finally_ truly accepting that he was part of their circle. That he was…a _lover._ Just…not in a sexual way, like Geralt had so teasingly pointed out.

_‘Cuddling requires a bit of love too.’_

He…could love them with all his being, without giving them all his being too? Couldn’t he?

Eskel didn’t have long to ponder the question as Alucard broke away and made the decision for him. His heart lurched as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled along towards Geralt and Dracula, who both had opened their arms to them.

He let go of the items in his arms as he let himself be swallowed whole by their embrace. Arms wrapped and tightened around him, welcoming him and bringing him close. Eskel smoothed his hand through Dracula’s jacket, his fingers skimming across the vampire’s skin to wrap around his waist and hold him tight. He wrapped his other around Alucard and Geralt in turn, drawing them more tightly against him. He felt Alucard burrow into his and Dracula’s chest, and Geralt nuzzled into the other side of Dracula’s neck.

Almost by habit now, he sought out the crook of Dracula’s neck where his personal scent was strongest and breathed it in. Power, embers, frost, the scent of wolfs fur and Geralt’s spice and sweat enveloped him. It was a balm to his soul he hadn’t realized he needed up until that point. Before now, it was just a comforting scent, it relaxed him, made him feel safe. Now he couldn’t imagine being without it.

Eskel let out a contented sigh. In a way totally different from their normal cuddling, he felt…different. This wasn’t just seeking comfort, or warmth and closeness. This was acceptance. He felt…complete. Almost like…in this moment, he could call this _home_, so long as he was with them.

Eskel chuckled against Dracula’s skin and closed his eyes. “I said it earlier and I was joking, but I really do think you guys are going to kill me.”

If vampires could purr, he was sure this was it, because Dracula was reverberating beneath him.

“You’re all mine.” Dracula rumbled softly, squeezing them all closer. Eskel let out a shuddering breath as the air was pressed out of him, but he didn’t mind. This was…where he was meant to be apparently. With his...lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I took some liberties.
> 
> Its nighttime on Halloween, in Castlevania. I'm running with Dracula having really potent control of his powers, so he can materialize all kinds of good/fun things. 
> 
> I had Geralt/Eskel do a really touchy conversation that hadn't happened yet, which I'm sure I botched lol
> 
> Also took some liberties with the Mark, probably also botched. 
> 
> Then the term lovers--Eskel is kind of deluding himself because he isn't ready to take that physical jump yet. Baby steps! Gotta honor that slow burn!
> 
> Anyway, I hope I didn't botch it! Please feel free to chew me out if I did! I really enjoyed writing this and tried so hard to keep them all in character, and to honor that agonizing slow burn!


End file.
